


P.E.T.E.R. - P.roject E.volution T.o E.nable R.eproduction

by Capsicle



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Dark, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter is the genetic child of Steve and Tony, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle/pseuds/Capsicle
Summary: Ein geheimer Tipp lässt das Project, an welchem Helen Cho arbeitet, in den Focus der Behörden geraten. Nichts ahnend finden sich daraufhin Tony und Steve in der Rolle eines Vaters wieder und Ärger sind vorprogrammiert.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PETER  
> P.roject E.volution T.o E.nable R.eproduction  
> (Projekt Evolution zur Ermöglichung  
> Fortpflanzung)

Verwundert blickte Tony sich einen Moment um und konnte es nicht wirklich glauben.  
Alarm? Hier?  
Er war bereits auf dem Weg in die Lobby.  
Wer bitte war so blöd ins Avengers Hauptquartier ein zu steigen?  
"FRIDAY?"  
"Sorry Boss, aber wie es-"  
"Mister Stark!" Ein bulliger Kerl mit Schussweste und Waffengürtel stand mitten im Eingangsbereich umgeben von noch mehr bewaffneten, ganz in schwarz gekleideten Männer welche in alle Richtungen ausschwärmten.  
Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinab während an ihm mehrere vermummte gestallten vorbei in die obere Etage liefen.  
Der Mann kam ihm entgegen als er schließlich die letzte Stufe erreichte.  
"Bogart Jeffries, CIA" er zeigte einen Ausweis und blickte dann umher.  
Durch die verglaste Fassade des Treppenhauses konnte man auf jeder Ebene die Agenten aus machen.  
"Was soll das hier Jeffries? Die Avengers gehören-"  
"Es geht nicht direkt um die Avengers. Es geht um eine ihrer Angestellten. Wo ist Helen Chao?"  
"Helen Ch- was wollen sie von ihr? Sie hat uns sehr geholfen als wir-"  
"Wir haben den Hinweis und dringenden Verdacht das sie in dieser Einrichtung illegale Experiment durchführen, also nochmal. Wo ist Dr. Cho?"  
Tony schwieg einen Moment und sah dem Fremden aus leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen entgegen.  
"Selbst wenn ich den Bullshit glauben würde den sie hier gerade erzählen, ich weis es nicht. Außerdem... Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen einfach zu fragen als hier rein zu platzen und mit anschuldigen um sich zu werfen?"  
"Klar, wir kündigen immer vorher an das wir kommen damit auch ja alle Beweise vernichtete sind bis wir eintreffen. Also Stark, sie behindern hier eine öff-"  
"Ich. Weis. Es. Nicht. Verdammt. Ich führe keine Anwesenheitsliste. Helen hat ihre eigene Etage. Sie ist eine herausragende Genetikerin und hat bahnbrechende Entdeckungen gemacht. Wie kommen sie darauf das sie illegale Experimente durchführt und das auch noch hier. Was soll das überhaupt beinhalten?"  
"Ich bin nicht befugt Ihnen auf diese Frage zu antworten."  
"Tony!" Rhody spurtete die Treppe hinab und kam neben ihm zum stehen "was zum Teufel ist hier los?"  
"Rhodes, Bogart Jeffries, CIA."  
Stellte er den Mann seinem Freund vor welcher aus großen Augen zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.  
"CIA? Was macht denn bitte die CI-"  
"Sie suchen Dr. Cho, hast du sie gesehen?"  
"Helen? Äh das letzte mal vor ein paar Tagen? Was hat sie denn angestellt?"  
"Angeblich irgendwelche unautorisierten Experiment, der Herr hier kann sich aber nicht genauer ausdrücken wie mir scheint."  
"Stark ich schwöre ihnen wenn sie sie verstecken-"  
"Zum letzen Mal, ich weis nicht wo sie ist."  
Sie trugen einen stillen Kampf aus, indem beide sich nur gegenseitig nieder starrten wobei der Agnet jedoch nach einer weile einen Schritt zurück trat.  
"Gut, dann stehen sie nicht im Weg. Solbad wir haben was wir brauchen werden wir wieder weg sein. Status Genetik Labor?" Er sprach in seinen Funk und ließ die beiden Rächer zurück.  
"Was läuft hier für ne scheiße Tones?"  
"Ganz ehrlich Buddy... Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wir findens schon raus."

Auf jeder Etage wimmelte es nur so von fremden Menschen die jede Ecke durchsuchten.  
Als Tony und Rhody ihre Privatetage mit dem Aufzug erreichten, standen Wanda und Vision bereits etwas irritiert vor der Chouchlandschaft und blickten auf die Monitore welche das Treiben innerhalb des Gebäudes zeigte.  
"Was wollen die hier?"  
"Wir wissen es nicht genau, aber sie suchen Helen Chao. Geht bitte einfach auf euer Zimmer oder wenn ihr wollt irgendwo anders hin wo ihr diesen höflichen Herrschaften nicht begegnet."  
"Aber werden die nicht auch hier hoch kommen?"  
Tony schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nicht ohne meine Zustimmung. Zu dieser Etage haben nur wir Zugang. Die Scanner sind auf unsere DNA programmiert, sollte also jemand hier rein wollen muss einer von uns dabei sein, es sei denn Steve, Ich oder Bruce entriegeln und da ich das nicht getan habe, Bruce im Moment.. Urlaub macht und Steve seinen Freund in Europa sucht... Schätze die werden irgendwann ganz lieb bitte sagen müssen."  
Die beiden jüngsten sahen sich an, nickten und stiegen dann in den noch immer offenen Aufzug.  
"Wir sind draußen."  
Tony nickte ihnen ernst zu als sich die Tür schloss.  
Er konnte die beiden verstehen. Vision war im Kontakt mit Menschen noch immer sehr zurück halten und was Wanda an ging... Sie mied wo es ging einfach jeglichen Kontakt außer den des Infinitystein Trägers. Der Rest des Teams... Clint war bei seiner Familie, was alle verstehen konnten nachdem ja nun ein weiteres Mitglied der Barnes Familie zur Welt gekommen war.  
Bruce war, soweit Tony wusste irgendwo in Namibia und half in armen Dörfern wo er konnte.  
Thor war bei seiner Freundin in London. Natasha und Sam waren mit Steve in Rumänien wo sie einen Tip für den Aufenthalt von James Barnes bekommen hatten.  
Für seinen Freund hoffte Tony das es diesmal nicht wieder eine Sackgasse war.  
"Und wir? Was machen wir?"  
Rhody riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er zuckte die Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung was du vor hast Honeybär aber ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Pepper macht mich einen Kopf kürzer wenn ich nicht bald diese bescheuerte Rede für die Konferenz in Berlin fertig mache."  
Damit ließ er den dunkelhäutigen zurück und ging zu seinem Zimmer.  
Als er die Tür gerade öffnete durchbrach seine AI die aufkommende stille.  
"Boss, Agent Jeffries verlangt Zutritt zur Etage..."  
Der Erfinder seufzte.  
"Das ging schnell. Ich werd diese Rede nie zu Ende schreiben... Stell ihn durch."  
"Stark!"  
"Was hab ich sie nicht schon vermisst."  
"Sie geben uns sofort Zutritt zu ALLEN Bereichen den Gebäudes oder ich schwöre-"  
"Nun mal langsam, was auch immer sie hier vermuten, in diesen Bereich kann Helen sich nicht aufhalten. Nur Mitglieder der Avengers-"  
"Sofort Stark! Oder verstecken sie etwas?"  
Tony schnaubte. "Meinetwegen. Kommen sie rauf. ABER! Hier wird nichts angefasst ohne das ich dabei bin!"  
Er sah kurz zu Rhody welcher nur die Schultern hob.  
Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. "Womit hab ich das verdient." Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Handgelenk lies ihn zusammen zucken.  
Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde blickte er ungläubig in dunkle, Mandelförmige Augen.  
"Helen? Was zum... Wie kommst du hier rein?"  
"Keine Zeit. Tony was auch immer die hier-"  
"Keine Panik. Ich glau-"  
"Nein, hör mir zu. Du musst dich darum kümmern. Bitte er ist noch nicht im Stadium sich selbst versorgen zu können. Du musst-"  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Fahrstuhls erneut und vier Männer traten herein. In dem Augenblick als sie die Genetikerin sahen, hatten sie sie auch schon in Gewahrsam.  
"Tony bitte! Du musst dich um ihn kümmern!"  
Verwirrt sah der Mechaniker den Agenten hinterher, die die nun in Handschellen gelegte Frau hinaus führten.  
Jeffries trat neben ihn.  
"So, sie haben also keine Ahnung wo sie ist was?"  
"Ich wusste nicht das sie sich hier oben aufhält."  
"Sagten sie nicht selbst das hier nur Mitglieder der Avengers Zutritt haben?"  
Er nickte.  
"Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wie sie hier rein kam."  
Letztendlich sahen sich die beiden Männer an.  
"Wenn raus kommt das sie etwas damit zu tun haben was hier läuft, dann kann nicht mal ihr Superhelden Status sie retten Stark. Lassen sie die Etage zugänglich, wir müssen noch nach Dokumenten und anderem Ausschau halten."  
Damit ließ er ihn stehen und folgte seinen Kollegen nach unten.  
Immer noch perplex stand der Billionär im Raum.  
Nach einiger Zeit schien Rhody als erster aus seiner starre zu erwachen und trat neben seinen besten Freund.  
"Was zum Geier war das denn?"  
Tony zuckte die Schultern. Wenn er das nur wüsste.  
"Und was meinte Helen mit: 'Du musst dich um ihn kümmern?'"  
"Ich hab wirklich absolut keinen Plan Buddy!"  
Ein leises quäken ließ sie beide zusammen Schrecken und sich fragend Mustern.  
"Was zum Teufel war das?"  
"Keine Ahnung,aber ich glaub es kam aus deinem Zimmer."  
Zeitgleich drehten sie sich dem abgedunkelten Raum zu.  
Tony machte als erstes einen Schritt hinein bevor er seine AI anwies, die noch immer fast geschlossenen Rolladen zu öffnen.  
Als der Raum hell genug war um etwas erkennen zu können, klappte die Kinnlade des Erfinders hinab.  
Da saß ein..Kind, vielleicht drei Jahr alt, auf seinem Bett und plapperte vor sich hin, während es mit einem Stoffhund spielte.  
"Was... Wer...?"  
Völlig Unfähigkeit auch nur ansatzweise einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu denken, standen die beiden Männer in der Türe.  
Es schien der Krümel hatte sie letztendlich bemerkt denn er blickte aus großen blauen Augen, welche unter einem dunkelbraunen Schopf hervor funkelten zu Ihnen hinüber.  
Nach einem Moment der Stille breitete sich ein breites strahlendes Lächeln auf dem kleinen Gesicht aus und der Junge war im Augenblick eines Wimpernschlags von dem Bett gesprungen und stürmte auf Tony zu  
"Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Peter ist zwar momentan körperlich auf dem Stand eines drei jährigen geistig jedoch NOCH nicht  
> -Matt Murdock ist in der ff schon der Chara aus der Marvel-feder, allerdings spielt er nur als Anwalt und nicht als Daredevil eine Rolle.

Immer noch verwirrt standen beide im Raum.  
Tony senkte langsam seinen Blick zu dem kleinen Bündel, welches sich an seinem Bein fest klammerte.  
"Äh... ok... wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, ich versteh die Pointe noch nicht. Rhodes?"  
"Hey kuck mich nicht so an, ich hab keine Ahnung was hier läuft."   
Blaue Augen funkelten ihn lächelnd an.  
"Daddy. Hoch." Kleine Hände streckten sich ihm entgegen und nach kurzem Zögern nahm er das Kind auf seinen Arm.  
Tony musterte ihn und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male warum der Knirps gerade ihn Daddy nannte.  
Rhodey war inzwischen zu seinem Bett marschiert und kniete sich neben die Tasche die dort stand um den Inhalt zu überprüfen.  
"Windeln, Flaschen... ist der kleine nicht zu... alt dafür?"  
Der Erfinder zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Was fragst du mich? Ich hab keine Ahnung von Kindern."  
Sein Freund stand auf und blickte im nächsten Moment interessiert auf die verstreuten Blätter auf dem großen Bett.  
Er nahm eines davon an sich, las kurz den gedruckten Text der unter den bunten krizeleien zu sehen war und seine Augen weiteten sich. Schnell sammelte er auch den Rest ein und begann die Wörter zu überfliegen.  
"Sag was Honeybär, du machst mich nervös."   
Der Junge hatte sich derweil mit dem Gesicht an Tonys Schulter gekuschelt und schien allem Anschein nach gleich ein zu schlafen.  
"Heilige sch..." große braune Augen blickten ihn erschrocken an.  
"Geht's etwas deutlicher du Nase?"  
Rhodey stürmte auf ihn zu und hielt ihm den Zettel entgegen.  
"Tones weist du was-"  
"Ich kann das so nicht lesen Kumpel und nein, ich weis allem Anschein 'nicht'! Also klär mich auf."  
"Die CIA. Sie sind seinetwegen hier."  
Perplex starrte Tony ihn an.  
"Hä? Ich weis ich hab mich schon geistreicher ausgedrückt, aber das triffts im Moment ganz gut. Also?"  
"Was sagte dieser Jeffries noch gleich: Helen hätte illegale Experimente gemacht oder?! Naja sieht so aus als hätte sie erfolgt gehabt. Peter ist das Experiment." Er zeigte auf das Kind in Tonys armen.  
"Peter?"   
Der Colonel hielt ihm das Papier direkt vor die Nase, das er die dick gedruckten Buchstaben besser lesen konnte, sprach jedoch trotzdem aus was er dort schon zuvor gesehen hatte.  
"Project Revolution to Enable Revitalize. Kurz PETER. Der kleine ist ein Laborexperiment Tony."  
"Was zum...?" Er setzte den mittlerweile schlafenden Jungen, so behutsam es ihm möglich war, auf seine Hüfte damit er einen Arm frei hatte um seinem Freund das Dokument aus der Hand zu reißen.  
"Und warum nennt... er MICH dann Daddy?" Er überflog die Zeilen doch der dunkelhäutige hatte bereits die Antwort parat.  
"Sieht so aus als wären deine Gene benutzt worden."  
"WAS?" Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, immerhin wollte er den kleinen nicht wecken.  
"Was? Wie kommt Helen auf die Idee-"  
Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich erneut und mehrere Beamten traten hinaus.   
Schnell wechselte Tony einen Blick mit dem größeren und flüsterte ihm zu, bevor er den Männern entgegen trat:  
"Versteck die Dokumente."  
Ohne zu antworten schob Rhodey schnell die Blätter zusammen, faltete sie und steckte sie sich hinten in den Hosenbund bevor er sein Shirt darüber gleiten ließ.  
"Gentleman. Wie sie sehen ist mein Sohn gerade dabei sein Mittagsschlaf zu machen und wenn sie nichts dagegen haben würde ich ihn gern in meinem Zimmer ins Bett bringen, also gehen sie da kurz durch wenn sie müssen und den Rest der Räumlichkeiten dann bitte schnell, diskret und LEISE, verstanden? Wenn ihr ihn weckt ist der kleine sonst den ganzen Tag mies gelaunt also...?"  
"Der Boss möchte sie noch einmal sprechen Mr. Stark."  
"Natürlich will er das." Er seufzte bevor er wieder bestimmend zu seinem besten Freund sah.  
"Rhodes..."  
Dieser nickte ihm nur zu während zwei der Beamten sein Schlafzimmer betraten und er mit geübten Handgriffen nach verstecken und gesuchten Informationen durchsuchten. Als sie zurück kamen trat Tony schweigend an ihnen vorbei, legte Peter in die Mitte seines großen Bettes und deckte ihn zu. Als er zurück kam blickte er erneut ernst zu den Agents.  
"Colonel James Rhodes wird für den Rest die Durchsuchung der Privatebene überwachen. Und bitte, nicht den kleinen wecken. Ich werd sonst wirklich sauer. Also, wo find ich unser Sonnenscheinchen?"  
"Er wartet in der Lobby auf sie, ich habe durch gegeben das sie ihren Sohn ins Bett bringen mussten und es deshalb länger gedauert hat."  
Schwer atmete Tony noch einmal durch. Das würde ja ein interessantes Gespräch werden.

"Jeffries! Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Lässig schritt er auf den Anführer zu der an einem Stehtisch mitten in der großen Halle stand.  
"Stark! Was spielen sie hier eigentlich für Spielchen? Warum erzählt mit Thomsen von einem Sohn?"  
"Warum denn nicht? Wenn sie erlauben eure hochwohlgeboren, kleine Kinder machen für gewöhnlich Mittagsschlaf. Täte Ihnen auch ganz gut. Sie wirken so gestresst."  
Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen funkelte der größere ihn an.  
"Und seit wann haben Sie bitte ein Kind?"  
"Hören Sie, ich wüsste nicht was mein Privatleben sie angeht oder das es etwas mit dieser ganze Sache hier zu tun hat, also überspringen wir den Teil und sie sagen mir was sie von mit wollen oder soll ich meinen Anwalt anrufen?"  
Wieder trugen sie beide ein stummes Blickduell aus welches der CIA Agent verlor.  
"Wir brauchen die Freigabe für Helen Cho's Computet Account und sie werden ihn entsperren."  
"Warum fragen sie Sie nicht?"  
"Sie weigert sich. Aber da sie ja auf Zusammenarbeit mit uns aus sind wird das alles wohl kein Problem sein. Nicht wahr?!"  
"Ich kann nicht."  
"Staark"  
"Ich kann es wirklich nicht, nicht ohne ihr Zugangspasswort. Der gesamte Stützpunkt wird mit meinem System gesteuert, einmal einen Sicherheitszugang erhalten, können Daten nur von dem Nutzer der sein Passwort selbst festgelegt hat eingesehen werden. Sie sehen also, das wird so nichts."  
"Sie wollen mit also weis machen das sie ihr eigenes System nicht hacken können?"  
"Exaktemente. Ich habe es so konzipiert das es sich immer wieder selbst umschreibt um jeglichen Zugriffen von nicht autorisierten Personen stand zu halten."  
"Wenn wir keinen Zugang zu diesen Daten erhalten Stark, werden hier ganz schnell, ganz viele Agenten im Dauereinsatz den Stützpunkt überwachen. Wollen sie das?"  
"Hören Sie, lassen sie mich einfach mit Helen reden, ich bekomm das Passwort, sie können sich die Daten ansehen und dann werde ich hoffentlich ihre Visage eine lange Zeit nicht mehr wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. In Ordnung?"  
Jeffrie schien eine kurze zeit zu überlegen, doch Tony wusste das er den Agenen schon längst in der Tasche hatte.  
"Dritter Van. Zehn Minuten. Wenn sie danach das Passwort von ihr nicht haben, zieh ich andere Seiten auf verstanden."  
Der braunhaarige grinste ünerheblich bevor er sich gemütlich zum Ausgang auf machte.  
"Mir reichen fünf."

Als er die Türe hinter sich zu geschlagen hatte setzte er sich einer überraschten Biogenetikern gegenüber.  
"Tony ich-"  
Er hob einen Finger.  
"FRIDAY!"  
In seinem versteckten Innenohr-Kommunikator erklang die weibliche Computerstimme.  
"Störungsfrequenz aktiv. Überwachung von Fremden Individuen inaktiv."  
"Ok wir habe nicht lange Zeit bis die merken das ich die Finger hier im Spiel hab. Ganz kurz und sachlich Helen. Was zum Teufel hast du getan?"  
Einen Moment sah sie ihn ernst an bevor sie sich so gut es ihr möglich war mach vorne lehnte.  
"Ich nehme an du hast Peter gefunden?!"  
Tony nickte nur.  
"Er ist der erste einer Reihe von Versuchen der die Testphase überstanden hat."  
"Woaw, Woaw, Woaw. Der erste?"  
"Ja. Die vorangegangen Versuchsobjekte sind bereits in der Entwicklungsphase abgestorben."  
Tony war fassungslos, unterbrach die Wissenschaftlerin jedoch noch nicht. Er brauchte mehr Informationen und er hatte keine Zeit um über Moral, Ethik und Anstand zu diskutieren.  
"Wir haben nach der erfolgreichen Erschaffung von Vision damit begonnen. Es ist bahnbrechend für alle Kinderlosen Paare Tony. Stell dir vor, jeder kann in Zukunft sein eigenes Kind mit der DNA seiner Eltern haben. Tausende die bisher verzweifelt-"  
"Ich versteh worauf du hinaus willst Helen, aber warum nennt 'Peter' MICH Daddy?" Er versuchte sich auf die Details zu konzentrieren um nicht sofort völlig aus zu rasten.  
"Naja..." es war ihr unangenehm soviel stand fest."  
"Du kannst dir vielleicht denken das... Deine DNA ist einzigartig Tony. Deine Intelligenz und dein ganzes Wesen... Wir hielten es für wichtig dies zu erhalten."  
Der Billionär kniff sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen in die Nasenwurzel.  
"Das erklärt wie du auf die privat Ebene kamst, du hast den kleinen benutzt oder?" die Wissenschaftlerin nickte stumm und das Genie fuhr sich seufzend mit den Händen übers Gesicht bevor er resigniert zu der Asiatin sah. „Wie kommst du dazu sowas nicht mit mir ab zu sprechen Helen? Weist du was, vergiss es. Aber woher verflucht nochmal weis er dann überhaupt von mir?"  
"Für Kinder ist eine elterliche Bindung sehr wichtig. Wir haben ihm seit seiner erfolgreichen Herstellung vor sechs Monaten, Bilder und Videos gezeigt in welcher ihr mit ihm kommuniziert habt."  
"Wobei wir zum achten Punkt kommen: sechs Monate? Der kleine sieht viel älter aus?!"  
"Das war das problem. Um so jünger und kleiner der Körper war, um so instabiler wurde er. Wir haben uns quasi hoch gearbeitet. Bei Peter hat es letztendlich funktioniert. Sein Köper ist vergleichbar mit dem eines drei jährigen, sein Verstand momentan auf dem eines 16 Monate alten Kleinkinds er hat wirklich rapide Lernfortschritte gemacht in den letzten Monaten.

"Ok aber was meintest du mit IHR. Wenn ich quasi 'Daddy' bin, wer ist dann Mummy?"  
Nervös biss Helen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum was Tony Böses ahnen ließ.  
"Helen?"  
"Also... Mummy ist nicht wirklich korrekt. Wir dachten wenn wir schon dabei sind, warum nicht gleich einen 'Super' Helden erschaffen... wir haben verschiedene DNA Konstellationen versucht aber... Natasha und Barton fielen raus da sie keinerlei Fähigkeiten besitzen die hierfür von nutzen gewesen wären. Dr. Banners Zellen waren zu aggressiv, sie haben sofort jegliche anderen vernichtet. Thor hat... wir sind noch immer dabei zu erforschen welche Art von Zellen Asgardjaner in sich tragen auf jedenfall konnten wir keinen DNA Strang extrahieren. Wanda gehörte noch nicht lange genug zum Team und wir hatten keinerlei Proben weshalb..."  
Sie sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Steve? Ihr habt ohne scheiß mein und Caps Erbmaterial vermischt und ein 'Kind' darauß gemacht?"  
"Es war die am Ende logische Schlussfolgerung. Captain Rogers ist trotz allem Mensch geblieben, wenn auch mit bestimmten Vorzügen. Seine Fähigkeiten mit deinen gemischt... Peter wird großes bewirken Tony."   
Nun reichte es ihm endgültig und er sprang auf.  
"Du hättest verlucht nochmal mit uns darüber reden sollen Helen und zwar BEVOR hier die ganze CIA auf läuft, BEVOR du überhaupt mit diesem ganzen Projekt gestartet hast. Was glaubst du denn wie das weiter gegangen wäre? Wann hättest du ihn nicht mehr verstecken können, wenn du ihm schon jetzt eintrichterst das wir seine Eltern... Gott, Steve wird aus rasten Helen. Dieser Kerl ist die Moral in Person. Was glaubst du wie er reagiert wenn er mitbekommt das Peter der Erfolg in einer REIHE toter Experimente war?!"  
"Aber sie... sie haben technisch gesehen nie gelebt Tony das-"  
"Hör auf mit solchem Blödsinn Helen!"  
Er fuhr sich übers Gesicht und durch die Haare bevor er einmal tief durchatmete und sie an sah.  
"Finden die Daten in deinem Computer wenn sie deinen Account öffnen?"  
Die Wissenschaftlerin sah zu Boden, nickte jedoch.  
"FRIDAY, alles von Dr. Cho's Account über Peter auf meinen Privatrechner im Tower und dann aus dem System entfernen."  
"Geht klar Boss."  
Mit großen Augen schnellte ihr Kopf in die Höhe und blickte ihn an.  
"Du... ich dachte du kannst nicht..."  
"Bitte. Das ist MEIN System. Ich kann alle Daten einsehen, ändern oder löschen wenn ich es will. Ich bin kein Idiot. Vertrauen ist gut aber... ich vertraue meinem Team allerdings... würde ich die Forschung oder alles andere was nicht direkt als Mitglied der Avengers angesehen wird nicht als MEIN Team bezeichnen von dem her... Kontrolle eben doch besser.  
"Transfer und Löschung abgeschlossen."  
Ein vehementes klopfen gegen die Außenwand ließ ihn noch einmal zu der zierlichen Gestalt sehen.  
"Danke FRIDAY, keine Sekunde zu früh. Tja ich schätze mal, das wars fürs erste. Ich muss mich jetzt erstmal im einen kleinen Jungen kümmern, es wäre besser du erwähnst keinem gegenüber wer oder was Peter ist, das ist dir schon klar oder?"  
Sie nickte nur.  
"Gut. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."  
Dann stieg er aus dem Van.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer tip ich auf dem Handy was nicht ganz einfach immer ist aber ansonsten komm ich leider nicht zum schreiben. Ich hoffe also ihr seht mir eventuelle Fehler nach jedoch besser ich gern aus wenn mich jemand drauf hin weist ;)

Tony war schnellen Schrittes zurück in das Gebäude geeilt und machte sich auf den Weg in die Avengers Etage.  
Rhodey wartete bereits auf ihn und lief nervös hin und her.  
Als das Genie aus dem Aufzug stieg war er sofort bei ihm.  
„Und hast du was raus finden können?"  
Der Brünette nickte nur und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.  
„Jetzt sag schon."  
„Ich hab... Ich weis ehrlich gesagt nichtmal wirklich wo ich anfangen soll." schwer ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und seufzte.  
„Helen hat wirklich Experimente durch geführt und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wie ich das übersehen konnte."  
Sein bester Freund nahm neben ihm Platz und schaute ihn abwartend an.  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben das sie so weit gegangen ist und einfach DNA... ich meine, klar der Hintergrund den sie bei der Sache im Kopf hatte ist lobenswert aber das sie einfach... wie konnten wir nicht merken das die gute so durch dreht. Sie glaubt immer noch das es richtig ist was sie getan hat, aber die Folgen die das auch für den kleinen haben könnte..."  
Der ältere atmete angespannt aus während sein Blick weiter auf den kleineren gerichtet war.  
„Also ist der Junge wirklich..."  
„Jap. Ich hab wohl Nachwuchs, ich meine, ich hatte immer die Befürchtung das irgendwann einmal jemand hier auf taucht und mir sagt das ich mehr scheiße in meiner Vergangenheit gebaut hab als das ich für möglich gehalten hab, aber DAS! Sie sagte das Peter der erste von vielen ist, weist du was das bedeutet... ich will gar nicht wissen was ‚viele' in diesem Fall bedeutet und Steve... fuck. Cap wird ausrasten."  
Fragend zogen die Augenbrauen des dunkelhäutigen sich nach oben.  
„Cap? Was meinst du damit? Ja klar, Steve ist was das angeht vielleicht noch etwas mehr aufgewühlt als der Rest aber ich schätze auch die anderen werden davon nicht gerade-„  
„Steves DNA wurde für die Zeugung mit dem kleinen mit meiner vermischt. Wenn du's also genau nimmst ist er die zweite Hälfte in diesem verrückten Faniliendrama."  
Geschockt sahen dunkelbraune Augen in die des jüngeren.  
„Steve ist... also hat Peter keine Mum sondern..."  
„Zwei Papis jap."  
„Tones du musst ihn anrufen, und zwar gleich. Wer weis was diese CIA Typen vielleicht doch finden oder aus Helen raus bekommen und ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht das die Info das Tony Stark einen Sohn hat lange vor der Klatschpresse geheim bleibt, hier waren zuviel Leute die ihn gesehen und das alles mit bekommen haben. Nach der ganzen Sache werden die eh misstrauisch sein und nach bohren."  
Wieder fuhr sich der Brünette durch die Haare und seufzte.  
„Schätze du hast recht aber... was soll ich denn sagen? Hey Cap kannst du schnell zurück kommen wir haben hier ein kleines Problem. Ach und bring Windeln mit dein Sohn hat schon wieder die Hosen voll.?" die Aussage ließ Rhodey schmunzeln und er klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.  
„Ich denk dir fällt was besseres ein oder?"  
Missmutig sah das Genie ihn an und seufzte erneut bevor er aufstand.  
„Wir sollten noch ganz andere Dinge klaren. FRIDAY, informiere Pepper über die Vorkommnisse auf der sicheren Leitung. Sie soll sich mit Matt Murdock in Verbindung setzten, wir brauchen so schnell wie möglich einen Termin. Sie zu was du bezüglich Papieren für Peter tun kannst. Check auch was für andere Möglichkeiten wir haben um sein erscheinen glaubwürdig zu machen. Weisenhäuser, Aussetzungen oder Hydra Einrichtungen aus denen wir vielleicht Kinder geborgen haben könnten."  
[Sofort Boss]  
„Okay dann... ich werd mal nach dem kleinen sehen und wohl oder übel unseren Anführer anrufen... wobei ich immer noch nicht wirklich weis was ich ihm sagen soll."

„Tony?"  
„Hey Cap. Ich... wie ist die Lage bei euch?"  
Man hörte ein Rascheln in der Leitung, dann wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde bevor die Stimme des blonden wieder zu vernehmen war.  
„Bisher haben wir nicht viel. Es gibt Augenzeugen die behaupten ihn gesehen zu haben aber nichts konkretes. Natasha checkt gerade einen weiteren Quadranten. Sam und ich hatten gerade eine Wohnung überprüft, allerdings wieder eine Sackgasse. Warum rufst du an?"  
Wieder atmete der ältere schwer aus bevor er sich leise aufs Bett setzte und den schlafenden jungen betrachtete.  
„Wir... haben hier ein Problem und... ich weis nicht wie ich dir das am Telefon erklären soll. Kannst du zurück kommen, es ist wirklich wichtig."  
Einen Moment blieb es still in der Leitung bevor die besorgte Stimme des blonden erneut zu hören war.  
„Tony was ist los? Gehts allen gut?"  
„Ja es... es geht allen bestens nur... du solltest wirklich her kommen. Ich brauch dich hier Steve."  
Er hörte bereits ein erneutes Rascheln und etwas das wie der Reißverschluss einer Tasche klang.  
„Brauchen wir alle?"  
„Wenn du fragst ob Sam und Nat mit zurück kommen müssen für diese Situation, dann nein, ich kann's nur wie gesagt wirklich nicht am Telefon erklären. Vertraust du mir?"  
„Ich Klär das mit Sam und Nat und nehm den Jet. Gib mir acht Stunden."  
Tony lächelte sanft. Steve hatte ihm die Frage damit beantwortet. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und fuhr durch den dunklen Schopf des schlafenden Kindes neben ihm.  
„Bis später Cap."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve hatte sich den ganzen Flug über gewundert was seinen Freund so aufgebracht hatte, das er ihn angerufen und gebeten hatte zurück zu kommen.  
Er hatte deutlich die Unsicherheit in Tonys Stimme wahr genommen und das war etwas was ihn etwas beunruhigte, denn Tony war nicht der Typ der unsicher war.  
Sam und Natasha hatten sich sofort bereit erklärt die Suche nach Bucky vorerst allein weiter zu führen und gegebenenfalls, mit einem normalen Linienflug zurück nach New York zu kehren.

Er landete den QuinJet am frühen Abend auf dem Gelände und joggte die Rampe hinunter bevor er in das Gebäude eilte.  
[Willkommen zurück Captain Rogers. Mister Stark befindet sich momentan auf der privat Ebene.]  
„Danke FRIDAY."   
Der Soldat nahm die Stufen und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer wo der ältere bereits auf ihn wartete.  
„Hey Cap."  
„Tony. Was ist los? Warum musste ich so schnell zurück kommen?"  
„Du Ehm... solltest dich vielleicht erstmal setzten."  
Dem Soldaten war nicht wirklich danach, dennoch tat er was der braunhaarige vorgeschlagen hatte und nahm auf dem bequemen Sofa Platz wo der kleinere sich kurz darauf neben ihn setzte und mehr als nervös wirkte.  
„Wie war der Flug?"  
„Tony ernsthaft, raus mit der Sprache was ist los?"  
Der angesprochene zog tief die Luft ein und sah einen Moment gespannt in die blauen Augen.  
„Ich... hab keine Ahnung wo ich anfangen soll deshalb sag ich's grade raus. Versuch nicht gleich aus zu rasten okay?"  
Langsam wurde auch der blonde mehr als unruhig das Verhalten des Genies war eindeutig seltsam und er sah ihn nur abwartend an.  
„Also... wir hatten gestern hier unerwarteten Besuch. Das CIA hat alle Räume durchsucht weil sie einen Tip erhalten hatten wo es darum ging das Helen... sie hat Experimente durch geführt und ich meine nicht die harmlosen also..." unsicher sahen braune Augen in seine bevor er die angehaltene Luft langsam aus stieß und beschloss einfach mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.  
„Sie hat DNA Frequenzen benutzt um einen Menschen zu erschaffen, genauer gesagt ein Kind. Sie wollte nach der Sache mit Vision wohl etwas gutes tun nach ihrem Verständnis und allen ermöglichen Ihre eigenen Kinder zu erzeugen, die es auf natürlichem Wege nicht schaffen."  
Steve hatte bei den Ausführungen die Stirn gerunzelt und sah ungläubig auf seinen Teamkameraden.  
„Hatte sie Erfolg?"  
Langsam nickte der kleinere bevor er weiter fuhr.  
„Kann man so sagen. Der Junge ist... er ist momentan mit Wanda in ihrem Zimmer aber der Punkt ist... sie hat nicht irgendeine DNA verwendet Steve.... es war meine und... und deine."  
Die Augen des blonden wurden immer größer während er sich fühlte als habe man ihn in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht.  
Er brauchte einen Moment um das gesagt zu verarbeiten wobei er an die Kante des Sofas rutschte und sich mehr zu dem älteren beugte.  
„Okay, stop langsam. Helen hat unsere DNA benutzt um ein Kind zu erschaffen? Warum? Ich meine.... wir sind keine kinderlosen Eltern was soll das?"  
Tony zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ich weis es nicht ehrlich gesagt, aber sie erzählte was von DNA Kompatibilität, das einiges nicht geklappt hat und die logische Schlussfolgerung wir beide waren."  
Der jüngere konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Das alles war eindeutige zu viel Information auf einmal, als ein Gedanke ihn plötzlich traf.  
„Warte mal... was heißt nicht geklappt?"  
Unruhig rutschte das Genie auf seinem Platz umher bevor er es wieder schaffte dem größeren in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Sie sagte das Peter, so heißt der kleine, der erste war der es nach mehreren gescheiterten versuchen, geschafft hat. Der kleine ist körperlich ein dreijähriger aber da er erst sechs Monate wirklich auf der Welt ist... geistig hat er nach Helen den Stand von ca anderthalb wobei er wirklich schnell lernt und aufholt wie es scheint."

Steve konnte es noch immer nicht ganz verstehen was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Tony schien seine Gedanken zu erraten denn er fuhr langsam fort.  
„Peter weis wohl das wir... seine Eltern sind in gewisser Weise. Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss haben sie ihm Bilder von uns gezeigt und Videos. Als er mich das erstmal sah kam er sofort zu mir und nannte mich Daddy. Als ich vorhin mit ihm durch den Flur gelaufen bin wurde er plötzlich ganz aufgeregt und hat auf das Bild vom Team gezeigt. Ich bin mit ihm hin als er zielsicher auf dich deutete und meinte „Papa. Da." egal wie wir's anstellen er sieht uns beide wohl als seine Eltern. Er ist kaum von meinem Arm runter den ganzen Tag oder mir überall hin, hinterher gerannt bin. Er lässt sonst niemand wirklich an sich ran. Wanda hat ihn mit ihrer Magie ab lenken können so das ich-„   
„DADDY! DADDY!"  
Beide Helden drehten sich zu dem schreien um woraufhin auch schon eine etwas ratlose Mutantin mit dem kleinen Schreihals um die Ecke bog und die beiden entschuldigend an sah.  
„Tut mir leid Tony aber er lässt sich einfach nicht beruhigen."  
Der ältere war aufgestanden und hatte das Kind an sich genommen der sich daraufhin augenblicklich beruhigte und sich an ihn drückte.  
„Hallo Steve." sie lächelte den blonden kurz wissend an, der das Szenario aus großen Augen beobachtete und dabei ebenfalls langsam aufstand war um neben Tony zu treten. Währenddessen nickte er sichtlich überfordert der jungen Hexe nur zu und grüßte abwesend.  
Diese schmunzelte leicht und wandte sich ab um die drei alleine zu lassen.  
In diesem Moment hob Peter den Kopf und blaue Augen, die seinen zum verwechseln ähnlich sahen, wechselten von traurig auf ein Strahlen in wenigen Sekunden.  
„Papa! Papa!" er streckte sich nach dem Supersoldaten der nicht wirklich wusste was er tun sollte.  
Lächelnd blickte Tony zu ihm auf und streckte ihm den Jungen entgegen.  
Zögernd hob er die Arme und akzeptierte das Bündel welches aufgeregt nach ihm griff und freudig auflachte als er endlich von den starken Armen getragen wurde.  
Augenblicklich tippte der jüngste freudig gegen die breite Brust.  
„Papa. Papa. Da." anschließend lehnte er das Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Steve übermannte fast augenblicklich einen nie gekannten Beschützerinstinkt und er blickte Hilfesuchende in das noch immer lächelnde Gesicht des Billionärs.  
„Komisch oder? Der kleine schafft es in Sekunden einen um den Finger zu wickeln."  
Der jüngere konnte nichts anders tun als zu nicken während sein Blick erneut auf den kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen glitt der sich weiter an ihm fest klammerte.  
„Ich... wir reden später weiter okay. Was passiert jetzt?"  
Tony seufzte erneut und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Matt kommt morgen früh vorbei um alles weitere zu klären. Pepper hat ihm alles zu kommen lassen und dafür gesorgt das er alle Informationen hat die er braucht. Ich schätze wir werden ihn nicht lange verstecken können, vor allem weil die Leute vom CIA ihn gesehen haben und definitiv Fragen stellen werden. Heute morgen sah es nicht so aus als ob sie wüssten an was genau Helen gearbeitet hat, es hätte alles mögliche sein können, aber ganz blöd sind die Jungs auch nicht und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis sie vielleicht dahinter kommen."

Peter regte sich und sah aus großen Augen zu seinem Vater.  
„Papa Hunger."  
„Ehm..." überfordert sah der blonde erneute von dem Kind auf das Genie der nur sanft lächelte.  
„Okay Buddy. Zeit für deinen Brei."  
Er nahm den Jungen an sich und lief Richtung Küche während er erneut auflachte bei dem Blick des größeren.  
„Kuck nicht so. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag Zeit und FRIDAY, Pepper und Wanda haben mir geholfen alles etwas zu filtern. In den Aufzeichnungen von Helen stand zudem das er bisher nur Babynahrung und Beikost bekommen hat da er andere Nahrung wohl noch nicht so gut verträgt. Happy hat vorhin noch einiges vorbei gebracht was so ein Knirps alles gebrauchen kann und wir ausprobieren können, aber ansonsten hab ich wirklich auch null Ahnung. Schätze wir wälzen die nächsten Tage wohl mal Babybücher oder holen uns jemanden der Ahnung hat."

Sie gingen in die Küche wo Wanda bereits dabei war einen dieser komischen Milchbreie für Babys an zu rührend und sie beide wissend anlächelte.  
„Ich dachte mir schon das das nicht mehr lange dauert. Hier." sie drückte Steve eine kleine Schüssel in die Hand. „Er dürfte jetzt nicht mehr zu heiß sein. Versucht einfach ob er es isst. Sein Becher mit dem Wasser steht schon auf dem Tisch."  
Tony setzte derweil den kleinen in einen extra Kinderstuhl den Happy mit den ganzen anderen Sachen mittags vorbei gebracht hatte. Es hatte mehr als eine Stunde gedauert bis Tony nur einmal ansatzweise eine Ahnung hatte, wofür das alles zu gebrauchen war.

Peter jedoch schien nicht große Ansprüche zu haben und hatte den Brei innerhalb kürzester Zeit mit Hilfe seiner Väter geleert um anschließend herzhaft zu gähnen und sich die Augen zu reiben.  
„Alles klar kleiner Mann, das war's für dich heute. Zeit fürs Bett."  
Der Billionär hob ihn erneut sachte aus dem Stuhl und trug ihn aus dem Raum, jedoch drehte er sich kurz vor dem verlassen noch einmal um.  
„Worauf wartest du Papa. Komm schon, das mach ich nicht allein."   
Lachend folgte der blonde den beiden wobei sie in das Penthaus fuhren wo Tony neben seinem Schlafzimmer eines der leerstehenden Zimmer geräumt hatte. Dort stand jetzt ein extra Kinderbett welches eine Erhöhung an beiden Seiten hatte damit der kleine nicht hinaus fallen konnte, zusammen mit einem Schrank und mehreren Regalen in denen sich jede Menge Spielzeug befand.  
Steve sah sich neugierig um und schmunzelte kopfschüttelnd.  
„Du musstest es wieder gleich übertreiben, oder?"  
„Hey, das ist unser Sohn. Nur das beste für Stark Junior.... Rogers junior? Stark-Rogers junior?" er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte den kleinen auf eine Art Wickeltisch ab.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das laufen soll. Was meinst du Cap?"  
Der angesprochene lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtete das Geschehen weiter lächelnd.  
„Ganz ehrlich an sowas denk ich im Moment noch gar nicht. Ich weis seit vierzig Minuten erst was hier passiert ist also gib mir etwas Zeit um das erstmal zu verdauen... und wenn dann Rogers-Stark."  
Tony lachte laut auf während er damit begonnen hatte, Peter aus zu ziehen und sich dann überlegend um sah.  
„Das klären wir noch mein lieber. Kannst du mal in dem Schrank kucken? Ich glaub da müsste ein Schlafanzug drin sein."   
Steve stieß sich ab um besagte Kleidung zu suchen und wurde nach kurzer Zeit fündig woraufhin er den blauen Zweiteiler an den älteren weiter gab.  
Dieser hatte erst etwas Mühe, schaffte es letztendlich jedoch.  
„Okay Gesicht waschen darf der Papa machen und Zähne putzen.... geht das überhaupt schon?"  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl nahm der Super Soldat den Jungen erneut hoch um in Richtung Bad zu gehen.  
„Du weist das das ziemlich unfair ist, du hattest wenigstens den ganzen Tag Zeit dich etwas vor zu bereiten."  
„Papa. Müde."   
Er sah auf den wirren braunen Schopf in seinen Armen und lächelte sanft.  
„Ich weiß Peter. Gleich kannst du schlafen in Ordnung."

Schnell war das Gesicht von den restlichen Brei Rückständen befreit, doch das Zähne putzen klappte nicht wirklich gut weshalb sie es nach kurzer Zeit auf gaben.  
Als Peter endlich in dem kleinen Bettchen lag sah er sich verunsichert um.  
„Daddy, Papa da bleiben."  
Seufzend sahen die beiden sich an wobei Steve sich kurzerhand in der Ecke auf einem Sitzsack nieder ließ während Tony das Licht löschte und am Fußende des Bettes, wo keine Erhöhung mehr war, sich auf die Matratze setzte.

Eine Nachtlampe zauberte eine Art rot blauen Sternenhimmel an die Decke und tauchte den Raum in ein angenehmes Licht.  
„Okay Pete-Pie. Jetzt mach die Augen zu. Pops und ich sind da bis du eingeschlafen bist."  
Der kleinere griff nach dem Stoffhund den er schon am Morgen dabei hatte und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Geschichte!"  
„Geschichte? Ehm klar ja warum nicht also...." Hilfesuchende blickten braune Augen in blaue doch auch Steve zuckte wieder nur die Schultern.  
„Papa lesen."  
Breit grinste der ältere und stand auf.  
„Du hast es gehört Papa. Geschichte."  
Seufzend stand der blonde auf woraufhin Tony sich sofort, immer noch breit grinsend unerschwinglich auf dessen Platz nieder ließ und die Hände im Schoß verschränkte.

Steve besah sich die Kinderbücher die ebenfalls in dem übervollen Regal standen und zog letztendlich einfach eins heraus bevor er sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden setzte und es aufschlug.  
Er wusste natürlich das das Bett wohl aus massiv Holz und sicher kein billig Möbelstück war, dennoch hatte er Angst das es unter seinem Gewicht zusammen brechen würde.  
Große blaue Augen sahen ihn abwartend an und er begann zu lesen.

Nach ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten waren die Augenlider des jüngsten gänzlich geschlossen und Steve klappte leise das Buch zu, bevor er aufstand und es auf den kleinen Nachttisch legte.  
Er sah noch einen weiteren Moment auf den kleinen Jungen der eingekuschelt in einer weichen Bettdecke lag und folgte einem Impuls bevor er ihm zärtlich die braunen Haarsträhnen auf der Stirn strich.  
„Schlaf gut Peter."

Als er sich um drehte um den Raum leise zu verlassen, in der Annahme das sein Teamkammerad bereits auf ihn wartete, hielt er überrascht inne.  
Tony war tatsächlich auf dem großen Sitzsack eingeschlafen.  
Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und ging zu seinem Freund welchen er vorsichtig an der Schulter rüttelte.  
„Tony.... Tony komm schon wach auf."  
Nur langsam öffneten sich dessen Augen und er wirkte einen Moment desorientiert bevor er sich übers Gesicht rieb und sich aufrecht hin setzte.  
„Ich bin wach, ich bin wach. Schläft er. Mann du solltest das aufnehmen und verkaufen Cap. Alle Mütter dieser Welt wären dir dankbar."  
Noch immer lächelnd half der blonde ihm auf um im Anschluss leise das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
„Danke.... glaub ich."


	5. Chapter 5

Es war spät geworden.   
Rhodey war eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Peter eingeschlafen war mit Pizza zurück gekommen und sie hatten sich alle im großen Wohnraum versammelt um zu essen und die Geschehnisse und das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.  
„... ich kann es echt immer noch nicht fassen das Helen glaubte ausgerechnet DEINE DNA sei die beste was sie bekommen konnte Tones."  
Der kleinere schlug seinem langjährigen Freund, auf der auf dem Sessel neben ihm saß auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Ich glaub zwar immer noch das die gute irgendwie durch gedreht ist aber was das angeht, hat sie immer noch recht. Meine DNA ist es auf jedenfall wert weiter gegeben zu werden."  
„Das ganze ist aber schon irgendwie komisch oder? Wenn sie sagte das sie das für Menschen tun wollte die keine Kinder bekommen können... warum hat sie dann die von dir und Steve benutzen? Jeder Feind den wir kennen wird hinter ihm her sein wenn das raus kommt."  
Wanda hatte den ganzen Tag schon darüber nachgedacht was das alles letztendlich für sie und den kleinen bedeutete und mit jeder Minute gefiel es ihr weniger.  
„Wanda hat recht. Wir müssen auf jedenfall aufpassen. Selbst wenn wir das alles erstmal für uns behalten können... allein wenn bekannt ist das wir ein Kind hier haben bringt ihn das in Gefahr. Jeder würde ihn entführen wollen der irgendeinen Groll gegen die Avengers hat oder der Geld von Tony erpressen will."  
Steve legte während er sprach die Akte die der Billionär ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte nachdem sie aus dem Zimmer raus waren auf den Tisch. Er hatte nur grob drüber lesen können und im Moment war das auch einfach alles etwas zu viel. Er konnte das alles noch immer nicht wirklich fassen aber er hatte nicht wirklich Zeit sich damit auf einem persönlichen Level damit auseinander zu setzten.  
„Ich hab versucht mich durch die Datenmengen von Helen zu arbeiten aber das ist alles mehr als ich in der kurzen Zeit auch nur ansatzweise durch gehen konnte. FRIDAY ist dabei die wichtigsten Dinge raus zu filtern mit Schlagworten die ich ihr vorgegeben hab, allerdings wird das etwas dauern. Ich hab aber das Gefühl ich übersehe irgendwas, das passt alles nicht zusammen."  
Tony rieb sich die Schläfen und legte das Tablet ebenfalls auf den Tisch das er den ganzen Tag kaum aus der Hand gegeben hatte.  
„Ich hab Bruce erreichen können. Ich hab nur angefangen ihm zu erzählen was hier vor sich geht, da hat er auch schon gesagt das er mit der nächsten Maschine her kommt. Wenigstens eine positive Sache an der ganzen Geschichte.„  
„Was wissen wir über die fünf anderen Mitarbeiter von ihr die Jeffries mit genommen hat?" Rhodey hatte sich gerade das letzte Stück Pizza in den Mund geschoben als ihm dieser Gedanke kam.  
„Die fünf arbeiten seit Jahren mit ihr zusammen, ich hab keine Ahnung wieviel sie genau wissen aber so wie ich die gute Frau Doktor Cho kenne hat sie nicht jedem alle Daten gegeben aber-„

Vision der bis jetzt nur stumm neben Wanda auf dem Zweisitzer gesessen hatte, mit ebenfalls einen Stapel Papier in der Hand, richtete sich plötzlich auf.  
„Entschuldigen sie Mister Stark aber sagten sie gerade fünf?"  
Etwas irritiert blickten braune Augen auf und zu dem Androiden bevor sein Blick erneut auf das Tablet glitt.  
„Ja soweit ich weiß..."  
„Ich habe zwischen den Daten mindestens sechs Personen neben Doktor Cho ausmachen können."

Sofort war das Genie hellhörig.  
„Schick mir rüber was du hast. FRIDAY, alles auf den großen Bildschirm zu den Mitarbeitern."  
Ein hologram erschien augenblicklich in der Mitte auf denen neben Helen, weitere fünf Personen aufgelistet waren. Vision besah sich diese und glich sie mit denen ab die er vor sich hatte bevor er eine sechste ergänzte, die im ersten Moment niemandem bekannt war.

Steve stand auf und trat näher an den Bildschirm  
„Irgendwie kommt mir der Kerl bekannt vor."  
„FRIDAY"  
[Abgleich läuft Boss]  
Nach wenigen Sekunden wurde das Bild über die der anderen Wissenschaftler heran gezoomt und eine Reihe von Informationen wurde in einem Fenster daneben angezeigt.  
[Der Mann um den es sich Handelt ist C. Warden. Zum ersten Mal unter Doktor Cho gelistet vor knapp acht Monaten. Abgleich mit Daten hat ergeben das er den meisten Einfluss auf das Projekt Evolution neben ihr hatte.  
Mister Warden war zuvor-]  
„Er war im Cube Prison."  
Fragend sah Tony zu Steve, dem nun wie es schien eingefallen war, woher er den Mann kannte.  
Er stand ebenfalls auf und besah sich den etwas übergewichtigen Wissenschaftler mit der halb Glatze und den fettigen langen Haaren.  
„Im Cube? Du meinst als Wärter oder als Insasse?"  
Der blonde schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht als Insasse und er hatte deutlich mehr Kompetenz als die Wärter.  
Was er genau dort gemacht hat weis ich nicht aber ich hatte schon damals kein gutes Gefühl irgendwie bei ihm. FRIDAY, es müsste von ihm eine SHIELD Akte geben wenn er dort gearbeitet hat. Kannst du diese finden?"  
[Negativ. Keine weiteren Daten im SHIELD System gefunden. Es ist nur bekannt das er dort eine eigene Abteilung führte die jedoch nach den Ereignissen in Washington geschlossen wurde.]

Wieder trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Teamführer.  
„Schätze du lagst mit deinem Gefühl mal wieder richtig Cap. An dem Kerl ist definitiv was faul. Wo ist er jetzt und warum wurde er von der CIA nicht ebenfalls fest genommen?"  
[Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. Er ist seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr im Labor gewesen]  
„Klasse.... sammel alles über den Kerl was du finden kannst FRIDAY, wenn er irgendwo auf taucht sofortiger Meldebericht.  
[Natürlich Sir]

Schwer ließ der Brünette sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen wobei der Supersoldaten ihm nur wenig später folgte.  
„In was hat sich Helen da nur rein ziehen lassen. Halt mich für verrückt, aber ich find es mehr als merkwürdig, das sie solche Experimente startet kurz nachdem der Kerl hier aufgetaucht und ausgerechnet jetzt wieder von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist...."   
Steve konnte nichts weiter dazu sagen als seinen Freund zu zu stimmen.  
„Ich geb dir recht, so langsam ergibt das ein Bild, trotzdem ist es keins was mir gefällt wenn ich ehrlich bin."   
„Was bedeutet das jetzt? Wir sitzen einfach hier, legen die Hände in den Schoß und warten ab was passiert oder bis der Typ wieder auf taucht oder schlimmeres?"  
„Glaub mir, mir gefällt das genau so wenig wie dir Nasenbär aber im Moment bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig. Wir sollten bis dahin uns auf Peter konzentrieren. Matt wird morgen früh her kommen und hoffentlich ein paar Asse im Ärmel haben, denn wenn raus kommt wie Peter wirklich... Ich hab keine Ahnung was wir dann für Möglichkeiten haben."  
Der Anführer der Avengers drehte sich zu dem älteren und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Uns fällt schon was ein, aber ich glaube wir sollen es für heute gut sein lassen. Es ist spät und morgen früh sollten zumindest wir beide wieder einigermaßen fit sein." er zeigte dabei zwischen sich selbst und dem Billionär hin und her welcher nickte.  
„Cap hat recht. Wir machen für heute Schluss und sehen was Matt morgen vielleicht noch für uns hat."

Damit erhoben sich alle um sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht zu wünschen und in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer zu verschwinden.  
Der blonde blieb noch einen Moment mit dem kleineren zurück um die Unterlagen grob zusammen zu fügen bevor dieser den jüngeren sanft ansah.  
„Alles okay Cap?"  
Steve hielt inne und sah auf bevor er seufzend die Akten, die er in der Hand hielt, zu Seite legte und einen Moment überlegte.  
„Keine Ahnung ist alles doch etwas viel und ich hatte noch keine Zeit um wirklich darüber nach zu denken. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?"  
Tony lächelte schief, legte ebenfalls die Blätter zur Seite und ging auf den größeren zu.  
„Ich wollt nicht wirklich drüber nach denken bisher. Ich würde wohl ne Panik oder so bekommen wenn ich's tu."  
Steve lachte auf während der kleinere breit grinste und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
„Lass uns einfach morgen erst drüber nach denken okay. Wir... vielleicht ist's leichter wenn Matt uns was dazu sagen konnte und wir das alles zusammen durch gehen. Wir müssen auch nicht sofort eine Entscheidung treffen, das alles war nicht geplant und wenn wir aussteigen wollen kann uns das keiner vor halten richtig?"  
Der Blick des Genies war etwas unsicher gegen Ende geworden und Steve konnte ihn nur all zu gut verstehen, denn genau die selben Gedanken gingen auch ihm durch den Kopf weshalb er nur kurz nickte.  
„Richtig... wir... wir reden morgen okay. Wenn heute Nacht noch was sein sollte lass FRIDAY mir Bescheid geben, zusammen ist's immer einfacher."  
Tony nickte ebenfalls bevor sie beide sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihren Wohnräumen machten.  
„Schlaf gut Tony."  
„Du auch Cap."


	6. Chapter 6

Steve hatte die ganze Nacht nicht wirklich schlafen können weil er immer wieder noch gedacht hatte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatten und wie es jetzt in Zukunft weiter gehen sollte.  
Irgendwann gegen halb fünf morgens, war er aufgestanden und in die Trainingshalle gegangen um sich beim Boxen etwas ab zu lenken, allerdings ohne Erfolg.  
Ein einhalb stunden später hatte FRIDAY ihn zurück ins hier und jetzt geholt.  
[Verzeihen sie die Störung Captain Rogers, aber es scheint das der kleine Peter aufgewacht ist. Mister Stark schläft noch und da sie wach sind könnten sie vielleicht nach ihm sehen.]  
Der blonde hielt den schwingenden Boxsack kurz fest um ihn zum Stillstand zu bringen bevor er zurück trat und die Bandagen an den Händen löste während er sich bereits auf den Weg machte.  
„Bin unterwegs. Lass Tony schlafen wenn er‘s schon mal tut.“  
Es war bekannt das der Billionär nicht wirklich einen Tag Nacht Rhythmus nach ging und oft nächtelang durch arbeitete. Wenn Tony es nach diesem Tag gestern geschafft hatte ein zu schlafen, musste er schon länger wach gewesen sein.

Leise durchschritt er das Penthaus als er im obersten Stock angelangt war. Sein Apartment lag nur einee Etage tiefer und nicht jeder hatte die Freigabe in diesen Bereich, aber schon vor einigen Wochen hatte das Genie ihrem Anführer den Zugang gestattet als dieser mit Fieber im Bett lag und Rhodey, der sonst als einziges das Privileg hatte, auf Mission für die Army unterwegs war.  
Er öffnete die Tür des Kinderzimmers wo das Kleinkind in seinem Bett saß und die Bilder in dem Buch betrachtete das Steve am Abend zuvor gelesen hatte.  
Er lächelte sanft als er auf ihn zu ging.  
„Hey Kumpel, schon auf?“  
Augenblicklich schnellte Peters Kopf nach oben und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
„Papa.“ so schnell die kleinen Beinchen es zu ließen, kletterte er aus dem Bett und warf sie in die Arme des Soldaten welcher ihn lachend auf fing.  
„Morgen Pete. Hast du Hunger?“  
Eifrig nickte der braune Schopf auf und ab woraufhin Steve ihn auf seiner Hüfte platzierte und den Raum wieder verlies.  
„Okay dann schauen wir mal was wir haben, wir müssen aber noch leise sein. Daddy schläft noch.“  
Lächelnd schlug der kleine sich die Hand vor den Mund was den größeren erneut leise zum auflachen brachte.  
„Ja genau.“

Sie fuhren auf die Gemeinschaftsebene wo er das Kind in seinen Stuhl setzte und den Kühlschrank öffnete.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung was er ihm wirklich geben konnte aber da es am vorherigen Tag hieß, dass er erst einmal noch Beikost zu sich nehmen sollte entschied er sich für einen Joghurt fürs erste.  
Er selbst schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein nachdem er das Milchprodukt vor Peter abgestellt und diesem einen Latz um gebunden hatte.  
Als er sich das nächste mal umdrehte hatte der Sprössling bereits das halbe Gesicht mit dem rosanem Nahrungsmittel beschmiert.  
Lächelnd nahm er seine Tasse und setzte sich neben ihn um das gröbste weg zu wischen und ihm etwas mit dem Rest zu helfen.

Sie hatten gerade den letzten Rest aus dem Becher gekratzt als die KI sich erneut meldete.  
[Mister Hogan ist gerade mit Mister Murdock vor gefahren Captain.]  
„Danke FRIDAY.“  
Noch einmal wischte er den Mund des Kindes sauber bevor er ihn wieder aus dem Stuhl nahm und mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer schritt.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Aufzugtür und ließ den angekündigten Besuch ein.  
Kurz überlegte der größere bevor er erneut das Wort ergriff.  
„FRIDAY, du solltest Tony vielleicht doch Bescheid geben. Ich Weck ihn zwar nicht gerne aber das hier ist wichtig.“  
Die KI bestätigte seine Anfrage während die beiden anderen Männer auf sie zu schritten.

„Hey Cap, lange nicht gesehen. Wie war Europa?“  
„Nicht so erfolgreich bisher wie erhofft.“  
Steve schüttelte dem Bodyguard die ausgestreckte Hand bevor er sich an den Anwalt wandte.  
„Mister Murdock. Danke das sie so schnell kommen konnten.“  
Auch dieser begrüßte ihn mit einem kurzen Händedruck.  
„Natürlich Captain, aber in Betracht der Umstände, nennen sie mich Matt.“  
„In diesem Fall lassen sie aber das Captain weg. Steve.“  
Der blinde lächelte sanft und wandte sich an den jüngsten auf den Armen des blonden.  
Erneut fragte sich Steve wie der dunkelhaarige so präzise sein konnte, trotz seines fehlenden Sehvermögens.  
„Und du bist bestimmt Peter nicht wahr?“  
Sofort klammerte sich der kleinere enger an seinen Vater und vergrub das Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge was diesen einen Moment überraschte.  
„Er ist... schüchtern fremden gegenüber wie’s aussieht. Tut mir leid aber das ist für mich auch noch ziemliches Neuland.“  
Matt trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, so etwas ist völlig normal für Kinder in seinem Alter und sogar gut.“  
„Was ist normal?“ Tony kam gerade, mit noch ziemlich zerzausten Haaren und lediglich in einer Sporthose und einem alten Shirt in den Raum.  
„Morgen zusammen. Gebt mir ne Minute um einen Kaffee zu organisieren, vorher bin ich kein ganzer Mensch.“  
Steve grinste und folgte mit dem Blick dem kleineren der in Richtung Küche schlurfte.  
„Warte Tony ich komm mit, kann auch einen gebrauchen.“ Happy war dabei seinem Boss zu folgen als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.  
„Matt, Kaffee?“  
Der Angesprochene nickte nur kurz bevor Steve erneut zu sprechen begann.  
„Wollen wir uns schon mal setzten?“  
„Ja natürlich.“

Er folgte dem größeren um auf einem der Sessel platz zu nehmen während dieser sich auf der Couch gegenüber nieder ließ, wobei Peter sich die ganze Zeit über weiter an ihn drückte.  
„Schon gut Peter. Matt ist ein Freund er tut dir nichts.“  
Nur zögernd löste der kleinere die Umklammerung und spähte schüchtern zu ihrem gegenüber, während er an der Kette von Steves Dog Tags spielte um dann schnell wieder auf diese zu sehen und die metallenen Scheiben gänzlich aus dem weisen Shirt hervor zu ziehen.

Tony und Happy kamen zurück, wobei ersterer sich seufzend neben dem Supersoldaten fallen ließ bevor er seinem Sohn durch die Haare wuschelte der sich intensiv mit den beiden Marken zu beschäftigen begonnen hatte.  
„Hey kleiner Mann, dieses Frühaufsteher Gen hast du eindeutig von deinem Papa. Gott ich hoffe er wird nicht so schlimm wie du.“  
Ein kichern war zu hören als das Genie einmal in die Seite des jüngsten drückte und diesen zu kitzeln begann, woraufhin dieser sich zu dem älteren lehnte und Tony ihn auf seinen Schoß nahm.

„Okay Matt, was hast du für uns?“  
Happy hatte dem Anwalt eine Tasse auf den Tisch gestellt bevor er sich selbst zurück zog.  
Dieser hatte sich bedankte und etwas vor gelehnt.  
„Ich weis nicht wieviel Zeit wir haben oder was da alles auf uns zu kommt aber ich hab mir erlaubt mit Foggy einige Dinge durch zu gehen. So einen Fall gab es bisher noch nie, weshalb wir nicht sicher sagen können worauf wir uns da einlassen. Der Idealfall wäre natürlich das gar nicht erst an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt WIE Peter hier her kam aber wenn, wäre das erste was wir vielleicht tun sollten, zu bestätigen das ihr wirklich Peters Eltern seit um jeden Zweifel von vorne weg außen vor zu lassen. Sobald dies erledigt ist könntet ihr weitere Schritte einleiten. Er muss gemeldet werden und es bleibt wohl nicht aus, dass euch quasi dann erst das Sorgerecht zu gesprochen wird wo wir beim zweiten Problem wären. Es kommt darauf an wer den Vorsitz führt und wie er euch gegenüber eingestellt ist. Peter wird wahrscheinlich von einem Psychologen ein Gutachten erhalten. Ich sehe da nicht wirklich ein Problem, ich bin fünf Minuten hier und es ist deutlich wie sehr der kleine bereits an euch hängt und eine Bindung zu euch hat. Wenn ihr gewährleisten könnt das er hier gut aufgehoben ist, was eine angestellt von Jugendamt wahrscheinlich prüfen wird, sollte das ganze nur eine Formalität sein. Die Haupt frage ist allerdings... wollt ihr das überhaupt? Ein Kind ist eine ziemlich große Verantwortung und wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seit, wäre es das beste nach Alternativen zu sehen, zumindest vorerst.“

Die beiden Superhelden sahen sich einen Moment an und kommunizierten wie es schien wortlos bevor der größte nickte und Tony daraufhin den Blick zu dem Jungen auf seinem Schoß senkte.  
„Wir wissen das dass nicht gerade eine Kreuzfahrt wird aber... mit seiner Vorgeschichte, hat er hier die besten Voraussetzungen. Wir wissen nicht ob Steves Kräfte auf ihn übertragen wurden und das Serum ihn beeinflusst hat, aber wenn es so ist kann er nicht einfach in eine normale Familie. Er braucht besonderen Schutz, wenn öffentlich wird das er von uns beiden stammt, brauch ich dir nicht zu sagen wie gefährlich das für ihn werden könnte. Jeder wird hinter ihm her sein.“  
Lächelnd lehnte der Anwalt sich zurück und trank erneut einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.  
„Ich glaube, ihr habt die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, dann lasst uns mal sehen das wir hier alles soweit in geordnete Bahnen bringen damit es keine Probleme geben dürfte.“


	7. Chapter 7

Es dauerte genau 25 Tage ehe eintraf, was sie alle befürchtet hatten.

Bruce war am Abend, nachdem Matt sein erstes Gespräch mit Tony und Steve geführt hatte, zurück gekehrt und hatte sich sofort in die Arbeit gestürzt um genau zu entschlüsseln womit sie es zu tun hatten.   
Die Akten die sie von Helen's Computer gezogen hatten, hatte zwar für Aufschluss gesorgt dennoch schienen sie unvollständig und die Sorge wuchs das die CIA über schriftliche Daten an Informationen gelangt war.

Sam war ebenfalls zurück gekehrt, allerdings ohne Natasha, welche nach dessen Angaben weiter in Europa einem Hinweis nachging. Es handle sich dabei allerdings um Informationen welche nur die russische Spionin allein erhalten würde, da ihre Kontakte nicht gerade sehr vertraulich gegenüber fremden waren.  
Steve hatte das hin genommen, auch wenn er das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass sein Freund sich irgendwie seltsam benahm. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich im Moment darüber Gedanken zu machen weil Peter seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Der kleine hatte sich in dieser Zeit gut bei ihnen eingelebt und war mittlerweile auch den anderen Bewohnern gegenüber offen geworden. Zudem hatte er wirklich rapide Fortschritte gemacht, gerade im sprachlichen Bereich.  
Bruce hatte mit Scans bestätigt das Peters Hirnfunktionen weit über das eines normalen Kindes hinaus arbeiteten und es wohl nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Wochen war bis er geistig seinen körperlichen altersstand sogar überholt hatte, was unter anderem auf einen sehr hohen IQ zurück schließen lassen würde und niemand hatte Zweifel daran woher er diese Gabe hatte. 

Es war früher morgen als ein Anruf Tony aus dem Schlaf riss.  
„Tony? Hier ist Matt. Es ist soweit."  
Sofort saß der Billionär aufrecht in seinem Bett und schwang die Beine von der Matratze.  
„Was ist los?"  
Er war bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Schrank um sich an zu ziehen während der Anwalt weiter sprach.  
„Ich hatte heute sehr früh einen Anruf vom Staatsanwalt. Sie wissen über Peter Bescheid, zumindest gerüchteweise. Es wird eine Untersuchung eingeleitet was uns wohl noch ein paar Tage Zeit verschafft, allerdings dürfte es nicht lange dauern ehe die Presse davon Wind bekommt."  
Das Genie seufzte und fuhr sich einmal grob durch die zerzausen Haare.  
„Gut, ich geb Steve und den anderen Bescheid. Können wir etwas tun?"  
„Das beste wäre es, ihr kooperiert erst einmal mit den Leuten die die Untersuchung durch führen. Es ist gut das wir bisher nicht gelogen haben was Peters Herkunft angeht denn das würde uns jetzt wahrscheinlich den Kopf kosten. Einer der Mitarbeiter von Doktor Cho ist allem Anschein nach eingeknickt als die Agents die richtigen Fragen gestellt hatten aufgrund eines anonymen Tips."  
Tony hielt bei dem letzten Satz inne.  
„Was meinst du mit anonymer Tipp. Niemand wusste von dieser Sache soweit wir erörtern konnten und keiner von uns würde...." ein Gedanke traf ihn und er kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel.  
„Dieser Warden vielleicht!?"  
„Gut möglich, wir können es nicht ausschließen da keiner den Mann bisher ausfindig machen konnte und er an dem Projekt beteiligt war. Sollte Mister Warden von Anfang an Hintergedanken gehabt haben, müsst ihr extrem vorsichtig sein."  
Seufzend lehnte sich der Brünette gegen seine Kommode und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht.  
„Ich komme heute Nachmittag vorbei und wir sehen was wir noch alles beitragen können. Vielleicht solltet ihr vor Peter erst einmal nicht darüber sprechen, der kleine versteht mehr als das man glaubt."  
„Ja ich weis, er ist eben ein Genie." Tony konnte nicht verhindern das bei diesem Satz ein Lächeln über seine Gesichtszüge huschte.  
„Danke Matt, wir sehen uns später."  
„Bis dann, grüß Steve und den kleinen von mir."  
Damit wurde es still im Zimmer.  
„FRIDAY, ist Steve schon von seiner Morgenrunde zurück?"  
[Captain Rogers hat hat vor achtzehn Minuten das Gebäude betreten und ist gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche Boss.]  
„Danke, schätze die gemütlichen Zeiten sind vorbei."

Leise hatte er das Penthaus verlassen um Peter nicht zu wecken. Seine KI würde ihn informieren sollte er wach werden.  
Tony trat in die Küche wo Steve gerade eine zweite Tasse Kaffee aus der Maschine zog und diese dann vor dem Erfinder auf den Tresen stellte während dieser sich auf einem der Barhocker nieder ließ.  
„FRIDAY sagte das du unterwegs bist."  
„Mein Held." grinsend nippte der Brünette an dem heißen Gebräu und seufze.  
„Ich weiß nicht wie du das machst Cap. Du bist gestern auch nicht gerade früh ins Bett aber um die Zeit wach, schon durch halb Manhatten gerannt zu sein und nicht miserable Laune zu haben ist einfach.... bist du wirklich menschlich?"  
Der blonde lachte auf und ließ sich mit seinem eigenen Kaffee neben dem älteren nieder.  
„Du weist ich brauch nicht so viele Schlaf und muss die überschüssige Energie irgendwie los werden. Nur rum zu sitzen würde mich wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig machen und das sag ich nicht einfach so daher. Nach einer gewissen Zeit hab ich einfach diesen inneren Drang... keine Ahnung, ist schwer zu beschrieben."  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal etwas anders versuchen." das breite Grinsen versteckte der kleinere in der Tasse als er einen weiteren Schluck trank.  
„Ach und das wäre?"  
Tony musste an sich halten um nicht laut los zu prusten und dabei die geliebte Flüssigkeit wieder aus zu spucken.  
Er hustete gespielt und klopfte sich auf die Brust bevor er, noch breiter lächelnd, zu seinem Freund sah und zwinkerte.  
„Mir würde definitiv was besseres einfallen."  
Die Wange des Soldaten zierte augenblicklich eine sanfte Röte während er die Augen verdrehte und sich wieder nach vorne richtete.  
„Sehr witzig Stark."

Tony klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lehnte sich etwas zurück.  
„Ach komm schon Cap. Leb etwas. Ich mein, ernsthaft. Fünf Jahre oder? Und hattest du in der Zeit auch nur ein einziges Date?"  
Genervt fuhr der größere sich über das noch etwas röter werdende Gesicht und sah anschließend erneut direkt in die braunen Augen.   
„Ich hab keine Zeit für sowas, jetzt noch weniger als zuvor und ich glaube ich brauch dir das nicht wirklich zu erklären, das weist du selber am besten."  
Tonys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich augenblicklich und er machte dicht.  
Steve sah es in dem Moment als es geschah und schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn. Es war einfach mal wieder mit ihm durch gegangen, Tony hatte diesen Effekt leider häufiger auf ihn wobei er nicht wirklich wusste warum sie beide so oft alles aus diskutieren mussten.  
„Tony das... es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht... ich hab wohl doch zu wenig geschlafen. Das Thema ist... Natasha reitet auch ständig darauf rum und du hast mich einfach... ich hätte das trotzdem nicht sagen sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid."  
Der kleinere hatte nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der Steve sein wahres Gesicht gesehen hatte, seine Maske auf gezogen und lächelte ihn nun falsch an.  
Steve kannte dieses Gesicht und hasste es. Er wusste das Tony sich nach außen meist hinter eine Fassade versteckte und nur eine Handvoll Menschen hinter diese blicken ließ. Er hatte dazu gehört aber in Momenten wie diesen schloss das Genie auch ihn automatisch wieder aus.  
„Schon okay. Du hast ja recht. Meine Beziehung mit Pepper ist das beste Beispiel das man das eben nicht unter einen Hut bekommt... Aber zum Grund weshalb ich überhaupt zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit wach bin, Matt hat angerufen. Es geht los."  
Steve wusste das der Brünette einfach schnell das Thema wechseln wollte und es war in dieser Situation wohl auch wirklich das beste, denn das was nun folgte war etwas, was sie alle seit Tagen beschäftigte.  
Irgendwie war er sogar erleichtert das es nun auf den Tisch kam, so musste er sich nicht ständig fragen wann es so weit wäre.  
Er nickte seufzend bevor er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse trank und dann in die braunen Augen sah.  
„Wir wussten es würde passieren. Wie sieht der Plan jetzt aus?"  
Tony hatte seine Tasse bereits gelehrt und machte sich daran sich eine zweite Tasse zu zubereiten bevor er sich wieder setzte.  
„Matt kommt nachher vorbei. Wir sollten die anderen vielleicht informieren und schon einmal alles zusammen tragen was wir haben. Ich hoffe einfach nur das Peter dadurch nicht zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt wird und wir ihn so lange wie möglich raus halten können. Das alles werden wir vor der Öffentlichkeit nicht verbergen können und die Paparazzi werden uns noch mehr am Hintern kleben als sonst um Fotos von ihm zu bekommen. Pepper hat die Rechtsabteilung darauf angesetzt um eine Verfügung zu bekommen das er aus allem raus gehalten wird. Ich wollte Matt das nicht auch noch auf drücken, der hat genug zu tun und wofür zahl ich sonst für die ganzen anderen Rechtsverdreher.  
Sie wird das alles sofort weiterleiten wenn ich sie nachher angerufen hab, bisher haben wir niemand anderem davon erzählt weshalb die nun einiges zu tun haben werden."  
Der größere nickte stumm bevor er in seine Tasse blickte.  
„Halten wir Vision und Wanda vorerst auch aus den Verhandlungen raus wenn es möglich ist. Die beiden sind noch nicht lange im Team und ich würde sie ungern in den Focus dieser Sache ziehen."  
„Ist wahrscheinlich die beste Idee... was hältst du davon den beiden eine zeitlang Urlaub zu geben?" das Genie lächelte leicht und nippte an seiner Tasse.  
„Die beiden könnten etwas Teambuilding zu zweit vielleicht ganz gut vertragen."  
Auch Steve konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, es war nicht wirklich zu übersehen wie die beiden wohl ehrliches Interesse aneinander hatten.  
„Klingt gut. Was ist mit Rhodey?"  
„Wegen dem brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen, der ist für die Army noch eine ganze Zeit lang wohl unterwegs. Sam?"  
Der blonde überlegte einen Moment.  
„Ich werd ihn fragen, er kennt sich normalerweise ganz gut aus mit sowas aber vielleicht ist es besser wenn er mal wieder seine Leute in DC trifft. Bruce werden wir brauchen für die Sache. Clint weiß Bescheid ich hab ihm aber gesagt das er erst einmal zuhause bei seiner Familie bleiben soll bis sich hier alles etwas geklärt hat."  
Tony legte die Stirn auf die Tischplatte. „Kann ich tauschen?"  
Wieder lachte der Soldat auf und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.  
„Du lässt mich doch jetzt nicht hängen Daddylein oder?"  
Der Kopf des älteren drehte sich und ein sanftes Lächeln kam zum Vorschein.  
„Ich hab's in Erwägung gezogen aber bei deinem Welpenblick... wie kann man da nein sagen." wieder richtete er sich etwas auf und fuhr sich einmal durch die Haare.  
„Hast du was von unserer Super Spionin gehört?"  
Steve schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht seit dem letzten Telefonat vor einer Woche wo sie erst einmal eine viertel Stunde gelacht hat als ich ihr sagte was es mit Peter auf sich hat. Ich denke aber sie meldet sich spätestens in den nächsten Tagen."  
„Also weiter kalte Spur bei Jack Frost.... tut mir leid Kumpel."  
„Sie hat immerhin eine Spur die vielversprechend aussieht, das ist mehr als das davor. Vielleicht kommt jetzt auch mal was positives und sie findet ihn."  
„Das wird sie, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn es jemand schafft, dann Nat."  
Einen Moment blieb es still in dem großen Raum bis sich Tonys KI zu Wort meldete.  
[Boss, Peter ist jetzt wach.]  
Sie standen beide auf und versorgten ihre Tassen bevor der kleinere in die Hände klatschte.  
„Na dann, los gehts."


	8. Kapitel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weils auf kam; ich bezeichne Tony als „älteren“. Ich weis das es rein technisch gesehen Steve ist, aber ich nehm jetzt nur die Jahre die sie „aktiv“ gelebt haben.
> 
> Ich tippe weiterhin alle Kapis auf dem Handy also hoffe ich ihr habt Nachsicht.  
> Wenn wem was auffällt kann er mir das aber gern mitteilen.

Sie hatten noch vier weitere Tage für die Vorbereitung Zeit gehabt ehe es soweit war und sie den ersten Termin vor Gericht hatten.  
Wanda und Vision waren wie besprochen auf einem trip durch Europa, um dem Trubel vor Ort erst einmal aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Sam war geblieben aber hielt sich vorerst aus der Sache raus.  
Nachdem Steve Natasha versichert hatte, das sie vorerst ohne sie zurecht kamen, hatte die Spionin sich letztendlich entschieden, noch ein paar Tage in Rumänien zu bleiben bevor sie zurück kommen würde.

Er, Tony, Bruce und Matt, mit dessen Geschäftspartner Foggy, waren an dem morgen allein los um dem Vorsitzendem Richter Stoughton gegenüber zu treten.  
Die Anwältin Janice Lincoln war ihnen suspekt und sie schien alles daran zu setzten, um sie schlecht da stehen zu lassen. Matt hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun Gegenargumente für ihre Anforderungen zu finden in der sie die Herausgabe von Peter forderte.  
Letztendlich hatte der Richter zugestimmt das Peter einer Kinderpsychologin vorgestellt werden musste und sie bis zum nächsten Termin deren Auswertung in Verbindung mit einem Ernstfall Plan, falls die Avengers auf Mission ausrückten, vorgelegt werden musste.

„Diese verfluchte Hexe. Was weis die schon? Sie hat kein einziges Mal mit Peter gesprochen, die glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes das er irgendwo anders besser aufgehoben wäre als bei uns. Wenn raus kommt-„  
„Tony.“ Steve legte seinem Freund auf der Rückbank des Wagens, eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich versteh dich ja aber wir bekommen das hin. Diese Psychologin muss doch nur einmal mit ihm sprechen um zu merken wie sehr er an uns hängt und uns wird auch etwas einfallen für den Fall das wir ausrücken müssen. Die wollen einfach das es ihm gut geht, und wenn sie feststellen das bei uns alles in Ordnung ist wird sich das ganze ziemlich schnell regeln.“  
„Steve hat recht Tony. Auch wenn diese Anwältin wohl eine ziemlich schlechte Meinung von uns hat, es gut um Peter und nicht um ihre Einstellung uns gegenüber.“   
Bruce hatte während der Verhandlung versucht die Ergebnisse seiner Recherchen dem Richter in einfachen Worten zu verdeutlichen und auch welche Gefahr es für ihn bedeuten könnte sollte das Serum sich wirklich auf Peter übertragen haben. Es gab niemanden der besser damit umgehen konnte, sollte eine Fähigkeit bei ihm durch brechen und die Gefahr das einer ihrer Feinde es auf das Kind abgesehen haben könnte würde nicht nur ihn, sondern auch andere gefährden sollte in Erwägung gezogen werden ihn in eine „normale“ Familie zu überstellen.  
Das Genie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Ich hab eine Idee für die Sache mit den Avengers Missionen, ich muss das allerdings erst ab klären und ihr könntet euch mit Charles Xavier vielleicht noch treffen. Seine Kinder sind zwar meist älter als Peter aber es gibt bestimmt auch Ausnahmen.“  
Nickend sah der Billionär aus dem Fenster.  
„Ich kann diese Anwältin trotzdem nicht leiden.“

Bereits am nächsten Tag kam eine Frau mittleren Alters mit braunen Haaren, welche sie in einem Bob Schnitt trug und einem freundlich wirkenden Gesicht, in das Hauptquartier um mit Peter zu sprechen.  
Bruce hatte sich wieder in sein Labor zurück gezogen, war jedoch bereit dazu zu stoßen sollten detailliertere Fragen anstehen.  
Trotz ihres freundlichen Erscheinungsbildes, hatte Steve ein seltsames Gefühl bei der Frau welche ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen streckte.  
„Elisa Sinclair, ich komme von der Kinder und Jugendfürsorge und bin Kinderpsychologin. Ich bin mit ihrem Fall vertraut und hoffe das wir eine Lösung finden, die natürlich ganz auf Peters wohl ausgelegt ist.“  
Missmutig stand Tony gegen die Wand gelehnt als sie auch ihm die Hand reichte welche der Billionär kurz schüttelte.  
„Das beste für den Jungen sind wir, also sollte das hier schnell vorbei sein.“  
Sie lächelte weiterhin jedoch nahmen ihre Gesichtszüge etwas maskenhaftes an.  
„Wir werden sehen Mister Stark. Wo ist denn der kleine Mann?“  
Einen Moment herrschte eine angespannte stille ehe Steve langsam den Kopf drehte und Sam zu nickte.  
Dieser erwiderte die Geste und verschwand um die Ecke.  
„Ich werde nachher zudem alle Räumlichkeiten inspizieren müssen um sicher zu gehen das ihr Haushalt Kindergerecht ist.“  
Dieser Satz sorgte dafür, dass Tony sich auf richtete und eine noch stärkere defensive Haltung einnahm.  
„Sie können die Räume sehen zu denen Peter gelangen kann, alle anderen gehen sie nichts an. Sie werden die Gründe dafür sicher verstehen können. Der gesamte Komplex ist mit meiner KI ausgestattet, also kommen sie gar nicht auf die Idee in Frage zu stellen ob der kleine nicht doch auch in andere Räume gelangen könnte.“  
Die Frau wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als Sam um die Ecke kam wobei Peter unsicher hinter dessem Bein an das er sich geklammert hatte, hervor blickte. Der kleinere hatte an dem Veteranen nach, Steve und Tony, am schnellsten Vertrauen gefasst und klebte von Zeit zu Zeit förmlich an seinem „Onkel Sam“.  
Die Psychologin lächelte erneut sanft bevor sie einen Schritt auf Peter zu machte, was zur Folge hatte das dieser hinter dem dunkelhäutigen ganz verschwand um dann auf der anderen Seite wieder hervor zu kommen und in die Richtung von Steve und Tony zu rennen die mittlerweile nebeneinander standen.  
Er streckte sich vor dem blonden woraufhin dieser ihn hoch hob nur um dann die kleine Hand nach Tony aus zu strecken und dessen Ärmel zu umklammern, während er das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Soldaten versteckte.  
Der Ausdruck des älteren wurde augenblicklich sanft als er dem kleineren über den Kopf strich.  
„Alles okay Buddy. Die nette Frau will sich nur kurz mit uns unterhalten. Vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach setzten.“  
Abschätzend blickte die Brünette von dem Kind zu dessen Väter.  
„Ich müsste allein mit Peter sprechen. Ihre Anwesenheit könnte ihn dazu verleiten, nicht das zu sagen was er wirklich meint.“  
Augenblicklich festigte sich der Griff des kleineren um Steves Hals und Tony löste nur mit leichtem Nachdruck, den Griff von seinem eigenen Ärmel ehe er auf sie zu ging um mit gesenkter Stimme auf sie ein zu reden.  
„Ich dachte sie sind Psychologin. Sie sehen doch das er Fremden gegenüber verängstigt ist. Also wieso setzten wir uns nicht einfach ALLE erstmal.“  
Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment stumm in die Augen ehe Elisa etwas auf schrieb dann lächelte und nickte.  
„Nach ihnen.“  
Schnaubend wandte sich das Genie ab und nickte Steve zu. Dieser folgte ihm augenblicklich ins Wohnzimmer wo sie nebeneinander auf der Couch Platz nahmen, während ihre Besucherin mit einem der Sessel gegenüber vorlieb nahm.  
Peter hatte augenblicklich wieder damit begonnen mit Steves Dog Tags zu spielen, was er immer tat seit er zu ihnen gekommen war, in Situationen in denen er sich unwohl fühlte.  
Lächelnd streichelte der Soldat über die dunklen Haare ehe er aufsah und dem kritischen Blick der Psychologin begegnete.  
„Also... ich werde erst einmal alles aufnehmen was sie mir jetzt erzählen aber ich muss trotzdem mit Peter alleine sprechen wenn wir fertig sind.“  
Die beiden Avengers sahen sich kurz in die Augen und kommunizierten stumm ehe Steve das Wort ergriff.  
„Wir können es versuchen, vielleicht wird er noch etwas offener im Laufe des Gesprächs.“  
„Gut, dann beginnen wir damit wer alles mit ihm zu tun hat.“

Neunzig Minuten später hatten sie alle fragen beantwortet und waren mit der Besichtigung der Räumlichkeiten fertig.  
Elisa hatte Peter zwischendurch immer wieder Fragen gestellt die der kleine jedoch kaum beantwortet und sich an einen seiner beider Väter geklammert hatte.  
„Wie stellen sie sich das überhaupt weiter vor? Er braucht Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen, im Moment sieht es eher so aus als würden sie ihn ab Schotten.“  
Bevor Tony antworten konnte, der augenblicklich wieder los wettern wollte, schritt der blonde ein.  
„Hören sie, Peter ist kein normales Kind und er ist gerade mal knapp einen Monat bei uns. Ich denke es ist völlig normal das er erst einmal mit allem zurecht kommen muss bevor wir weiter denken. Natürlich wollen wir das er mit Gleichaltrigen zusammen kommt, Tony ist bereits dabei eine Art Kindergarten zu organisieren zusammen mit Charles Xavier. Diese Kinder sind nun mal nicht wie andere und egal was sie sagen, wenn sie ihn in diesem Alter mit „normalen“ Kindern in eine Einrichtung stecken könnte das folgen für die Kinder selbst oder andere haben. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal ob er überhaupt etwas von dem Serum in sich trägt oder es ihn in irgend einer Form beeinflusst, aber sie sollten mit Doktor Banner sprechen, er ist sich bereits ziemlich sicher das, gerade auch durch seinen hohen IQ, er eine andere Behandlung braucht als es in normalen Einrichtungen möglich ist.“  
Wieder schreib die Brünette etwas in ihren Bericht was Steve fragend auf Tony blicken lies, der nur mit Peter auf dem Arm die Schulter zuckte.  
„Gut ich denke das reicht mir von ihrer Seite. Peter Schatz, würdest du kurz mit mir allein reden?“  
Vehement schüttelte der kleine den Kopf woraufhin Tony ihn sanft anlächelte.  
„Hey Champion pass auf, Du kannst mit der netten Frau ins Wohnzimmer sitzen und ich und dein Papa sind gleich nebenan in der Küche und du weist das FRIDAY auch immer ein Auge auf dich hat oder?“  
Steve wusste wie sehr es dem brünetten widerstrebte ihren Sohn mit der Psychologin allein zu lassen, aber sie mussten das jetzt irgendwie durch ziehen.  
Er strich über den Rücken des jüngsten während er beruhigend auf ihn ein redete.  
„Dein Daddy hat recht und wir würden nie zulassen das dir was passiert, aber das hier ist wirklich wichtig Pete, kannst du das für uns machen?“  
Zögernd sahen die blauen großen Augen zwischen ihnen hin und her ehe er leicht nickte.  
„Das ist mein großer und weist du was, ich mach dir wenn ihr fertig seit auch eine große Schüssel Schokoladen Pudding.“   
Peters Gesicht leuchtet sofort auf und er ließ von Tony ab.  
„Jaaaaa!“ kaum stand er auf dem Boden rannte er in Richtung Wohnzimmer was dafür sorgte das der Billionär Steve breit anlächeln ließ.  
„Klappt immer wieder, aber wer kann’s ihm verübeln.“  
Der blonde lachte auf und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.  
„Wenn du brav bist bekommst du auch was ab, aber du kannst mit helfen.“  
Nickend folgten sie ihrem Sohn um kurz vor dem Ziel sich nochmal an ihren Besuch zu wenden.  
„Seien sie vorsichtig mit ihm, er ist wie gesagt anders als die Kinder mit denen sie es bisher zu tun hatten.“  
„Sie brauchen mir nicht zu erklären wie ich meine Arbeit zu machen habe Mister Stark. Ich bin immerhin qualifiziert darin.“  
Damit wandte sie sich ab um zu Peter zu gehen.  
„Ich kann diese Frau nicht ausstehen.“  
„Ich auch nicht, aber wir müssen das jetzt einfach durch ziehen.“

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kam Peter in die Küche und kletterte auf seinen Hochstuhl woraufhin Steve ihm sofort die versprochene Süßspeise vor die Nase stellte.  
Sam war mit Bruce nun ebenfalls anwesend und setzten sich sofort neben ihn während die beiden Anführer mit der Psychologin den Raum verließen.  
„Und?“  
Die Brünette lächelte, jedoch schien es irgendwie falsch zu sein.  
„Ich werde auswerten was ich heute hier gesehen habe und werde meine Einschätzung Richter Stoughton, der Staatsanwaltschaft und ihrem Anwalt zu kommen lassen. Wir sehen uns dann beim nächsten Termin vor Gericht.“  
Damit drehte sie sich einfach um und ging unter den kritischen Blicken der zurück gebliebenen.  
„Was war das denn?“ ungläubig blickte Tony auf den größeren welcher weiter auf die sich schließende Aufzugtür starrte.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.“


	9. Kapitel 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: ich misch hier MCU mit den Comics wie immer.

Matt war zwei Tage, später schon eine Stunde vor dem Termin bei Gericht, mit seiner Freundin Jessica Jones im Anwesen.  
„Gute Neuigkeiten. Jessi hat sich bereit erklärt, sofern Peter und sie sich gut verstehen, auch kurzfristig auf ihn auf zu passen, solltet ihr ausrücken müssen.“  
Sie begrüßten die junge Frau, welche deutlich sichtbar im sechsten Monat schwanger war, mit einem erleichternden Lächeln.  
Sie kannten die Heldin von diversen Einsätzen und wussten das sie die nächste Zeit wegen des Babys erst einmal zurück getreten war.  
„Jessi Schatz. Du bist sprichwörtlich mein Juwel gerade. Das ist wirklich der letzte Punkt auf der Liste gewesen und wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht was wir nachher dem Richter erzählen sollen.“  
Tony hatte sie kurz umarmt und man konnte ihm die Erleichterung förmlich vom Gesicht ab lesen.  
„Das mach ich doch gern. Ich hoffe er mag mich auch.“  
„Er wird dich lieben, da bin ich mir sicher.“  
Sie lachte herzlich auf bevor sie sich um sah.  
„Ich dachte es ist das beste wenn wir uns kennen lernen so lange ihr dabei seit. Matt hat mir einiges erzählt. Muss heftig für euch sein gerade.“  
Steve atmete ebenfalls erleichtert aus und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Sagen wir, es geht uns allen besser wenn wir das hinter uns haben.“  
„Ich hab noch eine schlechte Nachricht.“  
Alle drehten sich sofort wieder zu ihrem Anwalt.  
„Ich habe keinen Bericht von dieser Kinderpsychologin erhalten. Foggy hat gestern noch telefoniert aber da hieß es, der Bericht an mich sei raus gegangen. Wir hatten keine Zeit weiter vor zu gehen, also hab ich keine Ahnung was da drin steht. Wenn ich allerdings raten muss würde ich sagen, unter diesen Umständen nichts gutes.“  
„Ich wusste es. Diese verfluchte Schl-„  
„Tony.“ Steve hatte seine Schimpftirade unterbrochen und sah nun ernst zu dem Blinden.  
„Können wir etwas tun?“  
Matt zuckte die Schultern.  
„Das kommt auf den Richter an, wir könnten einen Aufschub fordern da wir uns nicht auf den Bericht vorbereiten konnten, allerdings ist fragwürdig ob er darauf ein geht.“  
Es wurde still im Raum da keiner wusste was er dazu noch sagen sollte.  
Steve atmete schwer aus und blickte durch die Runde.  
„Es hilft nichts, wir werden sehen was passiert nachher. Ich hol mal Peter damit er Jessi kennen lernt.“

Jessica hatte es geschafft, das ihr Nachwuchs bereits nach einer halben Stunde mit ihr an der Hand durch das Anwesen marschierte um ihr alle seine Spielsachen zu zeigen.  
„Matt, das war die beste Idee die du jeh gehabt hast.“  
Der Anwalt lachte Tony an.  
„Naja es schien mir die logischste Wahl. Sie hat selber Kräfte und erwartet ein Kind. Es lag nahe und Luke weicht ihr nur selten von der Seite was bedeutet, das Peter vollkommen sicher ist solltet ihr weg sein. Wir sollten aber langsam los. Habt ihr ihn einiger Maßen vorbereitet auf heute.“  
Steve nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Soweit es ging. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie er auf das alles reagieren wird. Mir gefällt es nicht, ihn dahin zu zerren aber der Richter will sich ja unbedingt selbst ein Bild machen.“  
Matt trat neben ihn und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Keine sorge, wir schaffen das schon.“

Nervös knetete Tony seine Hände bevor Steve seine eigene über diese legte, während Peter auf dessen Schoß wieder mit den Metallenen Scheiben spielte.  
Braune Augen sahen in blaue welche ihn aufmunternd an blickten.  
Ein unsicheres Lächeln gefolgt von einem Nicken war die Reaktion des Genies darauf und er wurde etwas ruhiger.  
Als der Richter den Raum betrat wandten sich alle Blicke nach vorne. Diesmal waren auch Bruce und Sam anwesend und auch Jessica hatte sie begleitet um sich als Babysitterin vor zu stellen.  
Es blieb einen weiteren Augenblick still während der Vorsitzende noch einmal durch ein paar Notizen blätterte und dann auf sah.  
„Mister Murdock, wie ich diesen Notizen entnehme, haben ihre Klienten jemanden gefunden für den Notfall, ist das richtig?“  
„Ja euer Ehren.“ Matt stand auf und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf seine langjährige Freundin.  
„Miss Jones ist unseres Erachtens die beste Option für diesen Fall da Peter eine gesonderte Behandlung benötigt und diese bei ihr und ihrem Mann Lukas Cage gegeben sind.“  
Der ältere faltete die Hände vor sich und sah skeptisch in die Runde.  
„Ich will die Fähigkeiten von Miss Jones nicht in Frage stellen, aber ich habe hier einen Bericht von Miss Sinclair vor liegen der mehr als Besorgnis erregend ist.“  
Augenblicklich war die Anspannung im Raum förmlich greifbar und Matt setzte erneut zum sprechen an.  
„Euer Ehren, bei allem Respekt ich habe den Bericht immer noch nicht vor liegen weshalb wir dazu keine Stellung beziehen können. Wir beantragen eine Vertagung des Falls um uns darauf vor bereiten zu können.“  
„Einspruch.“ die Anwältin war aufgestanden und würdigte sie keines Blickes.  
„Der Bericht ist eine subjektive Einschätzung einer unabhängigen Kinderpsychologin und es ist irrelevant ob Mister Murdock diesen vorab erhalten hat. Zudem liegt ein Schreiben vor welches die Abgabe an die Kanzlei Nelson und Murdock bestätigt. Wenn die Herren nicht im Stande sind ihre Post zu verwalten, besteht kein Grund weitere Steuergelder zu verschwenden indem ein weiterer Termin angesetzt wird.“  
„Statt gegeben.“   
„Das ist doch Bullshit.“  
Matt hatte sich an Tony Gewand als bereits das Geräusch des niederschlagenden Richterhammers durch den Saal dröhnte.  
„Mister Stark. Behalten sie ihre abfälligen Bemerkungen für sich. Zudem muss ich sagen das ihr Verhalten hier, völlig dem entspricht was Miss Sinclair in ihrem Bericht vermerkt hat. Ihr Sohn ist anwesend und ich bezweifle das dies eine Sprache ist, die dieser ausgesetzt werden sollte.“  
Peter hatte sich augenblicklich dichter an Steve gedrängt welcher ihm beruhigend leise zu sprach.  
„Euer Ehren, wir entschuldigen uns für diesen Ausbruch, aber sie müssen verstehen das Mister Strak sich große Sorgen um das zukünftige Wohl von Peter macht. Es wird nicht wieder vor kommen.“  
Tony zitterte beinahe vor Anspannung woraufhin Steves Griff sich um dessen Hand, die immer noch auf seiner lag, wieder fertigte.  
„Nach allem was ich hier lese und ihrem Verhalten hier vor Gericht, neige ich dazu dem der Staatsanwaltschaft zu zu stimmen und Peter aus ihrer Obhut zu nehmen.“  
„Euer Eheren. Peter ist nachweislich das Kind von Captain Rogers und Mister Stark, ich sehe hier keinen Anlass der rechtfertigt den rechtmäßigen Eltern das Sorgerecht zu entziehen.“  
Der Vorsitzende verschränkte erneut die Hände vor sich und sah abschätzend zu den unter ihm sitzenden.  
„Wie sie mehrfach betonten Mister Murdock, handelt es sich hierbei um kein normales Kind. Ganz davon ab gesehen haben Captain Rogers und Mister Stark, Peter überhaupt nicht wissentlich gezeugt. Oder bin hierzu falsch informiert?“  
„Nein sind sie nicht aber-“  
„Dann sehe ich keinen Anlass dies hier als normalen Sorgerechtsfall zu behandeln.“  
„Richter Stoughton.“ Steve überreichte Peter an Tony und stand auf.  
„Ich will hier nicht respektlos erscheinen aber vielleicht sollten sie einen von uns direkt anhören.“  
Der Richter schien einen Moment zu überlegen bevor er dem Helden deutete fort zu fahren.  
Dieser sah einen Moment auf Tony und Peter bevor er sich wieder nach vorne wandte.  
„Ich weiß wir sind vielleicht nicht gerade vorzeige Eltern und wir hatten sicher nicht geplant ein Kind bei uns zu haben, allein aufgrund der Tatsache dies erhebliche Gefahren mit sich bringt. Aber ist das nicht genau der Punkt? Peter ist hier, er ist unser Kind und wir sind bereit die Verantwortung für ihn zu übernehmen. Wir hatten Zeit uns in die Rolle ein zu fügen, wenn auch noch nicht viel, doch ich glaube wir handhaben das bisher ganz gut. Peter vertraut uns und bekommt alles was nötig ist. Bei allem nötigen Respekt, aber ich habe genug Kinder gesehen, denen es wesentlich schlechter geht und niemand interessiert sich dafür. Wenn sie Peter aus seiner Familie reißen, und das sind wir für ihn, glaube ich das ihm das mehr schadet als nützt. Sie wissen natürlich wer wir sind und wieviel Feinde wir haben, aber auch wenn sie ihn von uns fern halten, wird diese das nicht davon zurück halten ihm schaden zu wollen und somit auch der Familie in die sie ihn in Obhut geben wollen. Genau aus diesem Grund ist er bei uns am besten aufgehoben. Wir haben sämtliche Auflagen erfüllt und sollte Miss Sinclair zu einem andern Entschluss gekommen sein, halte ich es für angebracht das ein zweites Gutachten von einer anderen Person durchgeführt wird.“  
Einen Moment war es still im Saal und Steve drehte sich um, um zu ihrem Anwalt zu sehen. Als würde dieser das spüren können nickte er leicht und der blonde wusste, das er das richtige gesagt hatte.  
„Captain Rogers, ihr Bemühen in allen Ehren aber wie sie so trefflich aus führten, es geht hier um das Wohl des Kindes und die Einschätzung der Gegenpartei ist nun mal eindeutig auch wenn sie etwas anderes behaupten. Ich habe keinen Grund an Miss Sinclair’s Bericht zu zweifeln, werde ihr Gesuch jedoch in Erwägung ziehen.“   
„Euer Ehern.“ Janice Lincoln stand nun ebenfalls auf.  
„Wir respektieren ihre Entscheidung, jedoch beantragen wir bis zu diesem Gutachten die Trennung von Peter zu den Avengers da eine massive Beeinflussung der Gegenpartei droht.“  
Tony war kurz davor erneut auf zu springen was nur durch Steves schnelles handeln verhindert werden konnte. Dennoch schien die Anwältin es wohl bemerkt zu haben und blickte kalt in ihre Richtung.  
„Ich halte es für das beste wenn der Junge, unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit versteht sich, in eine Kinderbetreuung übergeben wird um dies somit zu verhindern.“  
„Euer Ehren wir-„ wieder unterbrach den Vorsitzenden Matt indem er ihn übertönte.  
„Ich stimme Miss Lincoln in diesem Punkt zu. Ich würde ihnen raten auf den Vorschlag ein zu gehen denn ich hatte vor Captain Rogers Ansprache eigentlich schon ein Urteil gefällt was ihnen noch weniger gefallen hätte.“  
Bevor jemand erneut zum sprechen ansetzen konnte schlug erneut der Hammer auf den Tisch.  
„Ich verfüge hiermit das der Junge Peter, bis zur nächsten psychologischen Einschätzung, von seinen genetischen Eltern getrennt und in einer von mir ausgesuchten Einreichung untergebracht wird. Der Termin für die nächste Verhandlung wir ihnen von ihrem Anwalt mit geteilt. Bis dahin wird ihnen der Kontakt zu dem Kind untersagt. Ein Mitarbeiter oder Mitarbeiterin der Einrichtung, wird nach Beendigung dieser Verhandlung im Avengers Quartier den Jungen ab holen. Ich rate ihnen nicht zu versuchen das zu verhindern denn ansonsten wird es keine weitere Sitzung geben. Die Verhandlung ist hiermit geschlossen.“  
Tony war an seinem Limit. Er sprang mit einem leise weinenden Peter im Arm auf.  
„Das können sie nicht- Matt!“  
Das Gesicht des Anwalts war auf den Boden gerichtet und man konnte auch ihm die Wut förmlich an sehen.  
Hilfesuchende blickte der kleiner auf den blonden Soldaten der ungläubig neben ihm stand.  
„Steve, wir müssen das verhindern.“  
Langsam drehte der angesprochene den Kopf und zog seinen Freund, gemeinsam mit ihrem Sohn in eine feste Umarmung.


	10. Kapitel 10

Die Heimfahrt war schweigend verlaufen. Tony hatte Peter, seit dem Urteil, nicht mehr von seinen Armen gelassen und auch im Auto hielt er das Kind weiter fest während er auf dessen Kopf sah und zärtlich über den Rücken des kleineren Stich.  
Peter saß völlig still auf seinem Schoß mit dem Gesicht gegen dessen Brust gelehnt wobei er mit der Hand nach Steves gegriffen hatte und abwesend mit dessen Fingern spielte.  
Der blonde räusperte sich bevor er seinen Blick von Tony und Peter ab wandte und nach vorne sah.  
„Wie gehts jetzt weiter?“  
Matt seufzte und drehte sich zu ihnen um.  
„Wir gehen in Revision. Ich Versuch das so schnell wie möglich in Gang zu bringen und das neue Gutachten voran zu treiben. Der Richter hat zwar zugesichert das es eins geben wird, aber das könnte sich ziehen wenn er keine Dringlichkeit dahinter sieht.“  
Tony Schaubes abfällig und sah auf.  
„Und was dann? Es war mehr als deutlich das dieser Kerl, zusammen mit der Anwältin nicht gerade unser Fan ist. Es ist doch völlig egal was da raus kommt. Wir gehen einen Schritt weiter, ich will nicht nur ein neues Gutachten. Wir beantragen das Richter sowie Staatsanwaltschaft ausgetauscht wird.“  
„Das ist nicht so einfach Tony-„   
„Das ist mir völlig egal Matt. Hier geht es um unseren Sohn und ich werd einen Teufel tun und ihn dem nochmal aussetzen.“  
Wieder glitt sein Blick auf das Kind in seinen Armen.  
„Hast du verstanden Pete, du wirst ganz schnell wieder zuhause sein.“  
Feucht glänzende blaue Auge sahen auf und zum ersten Mal seit der Verhandlung sprach der kleine wieder.  
„Ich will bei dir und Papa bleiben.“  
„Ich weiß Buddy und ich verspreche dir das wirst du. Nachher kommt einfach jemand vorbei, der wird bestimmt ganz nett zu dir sein und du kannst da bestimmt auch alles mit nehmen was du willst. Ich verspreche dir das es nicht lange dauert. Das wird bestimmt toll. Da sind ganz viele andere Kinder mit denen du spielen kannst und morgen sind ich und dein Papa wieder da.“  
Peter begann erneut zu weinen und klammerte sich an dem älteren fest.  
„Ich will aber nicht.“  
Steve atmete schwer ein und griff in den Ausschnitt seines Shirts um seine Kette hervor zu ziehen die er über den Kopf streifte um sie anschließend seinem Sohn an zu legen.  
„Hier, du kannst das mit nehmen und jedesmal wenn du traurig wirst, holst du sie raus und weist das wir immer bei dir sind okay.“  
Tony hatte das alles still beobachtet bevor er plötzlich sein Handy heraus zog und anfing etwas zu tippen.  
Peter wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und sah auf die Dog Tags die nun um seinen Hals hingen.  
„Okay.... aber nur einmal schlafen.“  
Steve zwang sich zu einem sanften lächelte und wuschelte durch den dunklen Schopf.  
„Das wird toll, du wirst gar nicht merken das wir nicht da sind.“

Sam parkte den Van vor dem Anwesen woraufhin Tony, Peter an Steve übergab.  
„Ich bin sofort wieder da.“  
„Tony was-„ bevor der größere weiter fragen konnte, war das Genie jedoch davon gestürmt.  
Peter blickte besorgt hinter seinem Vater her.  
„Ist Daddy böse auf mich?“  
„Nein Baby, er muss bestimmt nur schnell was wichtiges erledigen. Er könnte nie böse auf dich sein. Komm schon, suchen wir mal aus was du alles mit nehmen willst. Die anderen Kinder da finden deine Spielsachen bestimmt auch ganz toll und du hast da ganz schnell Freunde.“

Bereits eine halbe Stunde später meldete sich die KI zu Wort.  
Ihre Stimme klang gesenkt, als ob sie die gedrückte Stimmung fühlen konnte.  
[Captain Rogers, am Haupttor steht ein Daniel Wakeford von der Kinderfürsorge.]  
Steve seufzte und rieb sich über die Stirn.  
„Lass ihn rein. Weiß Tony Bescheid?“   
[Ja Captain. Er lässt ausrichten, dass er in einer Minute bei ihnen ist.]  
„Danke.“   
Wehmütig lächelte er seinen Sohn an der der mit traurigen Augen vor ihm stand.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Pete. Es wird alles gut versprochen.“  
Zögernd nickte der jüngste als er seinen kleinen Rucksack aufhob der aussah wie Steves Schild. Er hatte den Roboter den Tony extra für ihn gebaut hatte und seinen Plüschhund darin eingepackt. Noch einmal griff er zu der Kette um seinen Hals an der Steves Dog Tags hingen bevor er nach der roten Jacke, mit dem Iron Man Helm vorne drauf griff.  
Tony hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht als er die Sachen in einem Geschäft gefunden hatte und Peter war total begeistert gewesen.  
In diesem Moment ging auch die Tür auf als der Billionär endlich zu ihnen stieß.  
„Daddy.“ Peter rannte sofort auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Tut mir leid Pumpkin aber ich hab hier noch was für dich.“  
Tony zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche das starke Ähnlichkeit mit Steves Erkennungsmarken hatte, allerdings war es etwas dicker und glänzte Silber im Licht.  
Peter drehte die Scheibe hin und her und strahlte.  
„Da sind ja auch nochmal Papas Schild und deine Maske drauf Daddy.“  
„Jap.“ der ältere nahm ihm das Metall wieder aus der Hand und befestigte es an der Kugelkette.  
„So lange du sie trägst sind wir wirklich immer bei dir.“ er drückte eine kleine Erhebung an der Seite und das Schmuckstück sprang auf.  
Im inneren befand sich ein Foto auf dem sie alle drei abgebildet waren und sofort hatte Peter wieder Tränen in den Augen während er seinen Vater umarmte.  
Dieser sah über den braunen Schopf hinweg in das sanft lächelnde Gesicht seines Freundes als ein Klopfen ihr Beisammensein unterbrach.  
Sam streckte den Kopf durch die Tür und besah sich einen Moment das Szenario.  
„Hey, tut mir leid. Ich hab den Typ hin gehalten aber er muss dann wieder los. Er scheint aber einen netten Eindruck zu machen also... ihr habt vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten.“  
Steve seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf während er auf Peter und Tony zu ging der mit diesem auf dem Arm auf stand.  
„Schon okay. Wir kommen, danke Sam.“  
Sie gingen langsam aus dem Zimmer wobei der dunkelhäutige Peter lächelnd durch die Haare wuschelte und ihn aufmunternd ansah.  
„Bis morgen Champ. Viel Spaß bei den anderen Kids und lass das Haus stehen verstanden.“  
Der kleinere grinste etwas.  
„Bis morgen Onkel Sam.“  
Steve klopfte ihm beim vorbei gehen auf die Schulter und der Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst.  
„Ihr holt ihn besser morgen wieder her, sonst mach ich das persönlich.“  
Der blonde schaffte es etwas zu Lachen und tätschelte noch einmal die Schulter seines Freundes bevor er weiter ging.

Im Wohnzimmer stand ein junger Mann mit braunen Haaren und Brille und lächelte sie sofort an als sie den Raum betraten.  
„Mister Stark, Captain Rogers. Daniel Wakeford von der Kinder und Jugendfürsorge. Ich wurde geschickt um Peter ab zu holen. Ich habe von den Umständen erfahren und es tut mir leid das ich ihn mit nehmen muss. Ich hoffe das alles klärt sich schnell.“  
Steve ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und schüttete diese bevor Tony es ihm gleich tat.  
Peter blickte unsicher zu dem Fremden und drückte sich noch einmal an Tony.  
„Das hoffen wir auch. Sie wissen was das alles bedeutet nehm ich an.“  
„Ja, wir sind dabei Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Keine Sorge, er wird absolut sicher sein bei uns.“  
„Das nenn Ich Verschwendung von Steuergeldern. Aber keine Angst, es wird nur für eine Nacht sein. Wir werden das bis morgen geklärt haben und Peter ist dann wieder da wo er hin gehört.“  
Verwundert sah Daniel auf das Genie.  
„Wissen sie schon mehr als wir?“  
Tony schüttelte den Kopf während er Peter langsam auf den Boden stellte.  
„Noch nicht. Aber unsere Anwälte sind dran und glauben sie mir, die sind sehr gut in dem was sie tun.“  
Wieder lächelte der Brillenträger während er in die Hocke ging um mit Peter auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Na das klingt doch toll. Was meinst du großer Mann, bist du soweit? Die anderen Kinder können es kaum erwarten dich kennen zu lernen. Du kannst denen bestimmt tolle Geschichten erzählen mit zwei so berühmten Papas.“  
Noch einmal sahen große blaue Augen unsicher zu seinen Eltern woraufhin Steve ihm aufmunternd zu nickte.  
Peter nickte ebenfalls eifrig mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich hab meinen Roboter dabei den Daddy für mich gemacht hat. Der kann ganz tolle Sachen.“  
„Wow. Da bin ich ja auch schon ganz gespannt. Na dann mal los. Auf zu deinem ersten Abenteurer.“  
Der Junge drückte die beiden Anführer noch einmal fest bevor er die dar gebotene Hand Eingriff und um mit dem jungen Mann zu gehen.

Tony verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den beiden nach. „FRIDAY?“  
[Überprüfung abgeschlossen. Daniel Wakeford. War Lehrer an der Lincoln High School und der Hillrock High sowie der East LA, bevor er vor zwei Jahren eine Zusatzausbildung ab schloss und seither im Angel Guardian Home in Brooklyn tätig ist.]  
„Du hast ihn überprüfen lassen?“  
Das Genie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben während er zu seinem Freund sah.  
„Natürlich hab ich ihn überprüfen lassen. Außerdem will ich wissen wohin sie ihn bringen. Hast du echt geglaubt ich leg hier die Hände in den Schoß und warte ab?“  
Lächelnd schüttelte der ältere den Kopf.  
„Nein. Nein hab ich nicht.“

Tony war, kurz nachdem Peter das Gebäude verlassen hatte in seinem Labor verschwunden und hatte sich von den anderen ab geschottet.  
Steve hatte nichts dagegen gesagt weil er wusste das das Genie so mit der Situation um ging und er von dort alle möglichen Hebel in Bewegung setzte.  
Er selbst war mit Matt den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen mit Bruce und Sam in der Küche gewesen um die Anträge zu stellen als letztendlich das Telefon klingelte und Nick Fury Bescheid gab, dass er ein paar gefallen in Washington eingefordert hatte.  
Der SHIELD Direktor hatte es wirklich geschafft das ein weiteres Gutachten bereits am nächsten morgen umgesetzt werden sollte und auch die Anwältin sowie der Richter war von dem Fall ab gezogen worden.  
„Normalerweise würde ich das als kritisch betrachten aber da beide deutlich spürbar von Anfang an gegen uns waren, ist das wohl wirklich das beste.“  
Matt fuhr sich müde über den Nacken während Sam Aufstand und sich streckte.  
„Es ist ziemlich spät geworden. Ich bestell mal ne Ladung Pizza. Matt bleibst du?“  
Der Anwalt schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Danke für das Angebot aber nein. Ich will in der Kanzlei noch mit Foggy ein paar Sachen durch gehen damit wir für alles gewappnet sind sollte es wirklich morgen schon wieder weiter gehen. Außerdem wollte ich Jessi nochmal anrufen. Ihr hat ziemlich zu gesetzt das sie Peter so einfach von euch weg geholt haben. Luke wirkte vorhin ja auch alles andere als begeistert als er sie ab geholt hatte.“  
Der dunkelhäutige nickte bevor er sich an seine Team Kameraden wandte. „Das übliche für euch?“  
Bruce nickte ebenfalls einfach nur während Steve die leeren Tassen zusammen sammelte.  
„Bestell einfach wie immer und für Tony bitte auch. Ich sorg dafür das er nachher was isst.“

Fünfundvierzig Minuten später, hatte der Lieferservice das Essen ab gegeben wobei Sam und Bruce mit den Schachteln im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatten.  
„FRIDAY. Sagst du Tony bitte Bescheid?“  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment ehe die KI zu sprechen begann.  
[Mister Stark sagt, dass er später isst da er momentan noch beschäftigt sei.]  
Steve seufzte auf.  
„War klar. Ich werd runter gehen. Esst ihr schon mal, keine Ahnung wie lang das dauert.“  
Damit verlies er mit den zwei verbleibenden Pizzen den Raum um in den Aufzug zu steigen und nach unten zu fahren.  
Bereits auf dem Flur konnte man lautstarke Rockmusik Vernehmen weshalb Steve einfach nur seinen Sicherheitscod eingab und den großen Raum betrat.  
„FRIDAY, stell den Krach mal leiser bitte.“  
Sofort verstummte die Musik zu einem leisen Hintergrund Geräusch bevor Tony um einen Bildschirm herum in Richtung Eingang sah.  
Sein Blick glitt auf das Essen in Steves Arm und er seufzte während er auf seinem Drehstuhl zurück rollte und aufstand.  
„Ich weis du hast FRIDAY gesagt das du später isst, aber ich glaube es ist Zeit das du eine Pause machst, du hattest nämlich nichts außer den einen Donut und die drei Tassen Kaffee heut morgen.“  
Der Brünette rollte mit den Augen und kam auf ihn zu während Steve auf dem abgenutzten Sofa in der Ecke des Raumes Platz nahm und die Schachteln auf den niedrigen Tisch davor stellte.  
Tony holte aus dem Kühlschrank zwei Dosen Cola und ließ sich, schwer ausatmend, neben ihm fallen.  
„Ich wäre später hoch gekommen und hätte gegessen. Ich muss trotz des ganzen Trubels immer noch Deadlines für Stark Industries einhalten also-„  
„Komm schon Tones, ich hab noch nie erlebt das du dir Gedanken über Deadlines machst also Versuch gar nicht erst, dich damit raus zu reden. Iss erst mal und dann täte dir auch Schlaf ganz gut. Ich weiß das du gestern Nacht schon nur zwei Stunden im Bett warst.“  
Das Genie sah zur Decke und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Verräterin“  
Lachend öffnete der Soldat die Kartons und griff sich selbst ein Stück bevor er etwas ernster drein sah.  
„Alles okay? Ich weiß das ist in dieser Situation ne dumme Frage aber... ich weiß wie’s dir geht. Ich muss auch ständig daran denken ob Peter da wirklich in Sicherheit ist.“  
Tony kaute stumm einen Augenblick auf seiner Pizza herum ehe er den Kopf etwas drehte.  
„Sollte er das Weisenhaus verlassen wissen wir Bescheid und das ist etwas, was mich zumindest leicht beruhigt.“  
Fragend blickten blaue Augen in braune.  
„Was meinst du mit-„ die Erkenntnis traf den Soldaten nur einen Moment später.  
„Der Anhänger. Du hast da was eingebaut oder?“  
Beiläufig trank der Billionär einen Schluck aus seiner Dose ehe er diese wieder ab stellte und erneut in sein Essen biss.  
„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht ich lass ihn hier weg ohne zumindest minimale Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Ich hab nen Sender eingebaut. Eigentlich wollt ich noch eine Kamera und ein Mikro drin verstauen aber dafür war keine Zeit. Mir kam die Idee im Wagen als du ihm deine Tags gegeben hast.“  
Steve fühlte sich augenblicklich etwas besser und er nickte anerkennend.  
„Das meintest du mit „Wir sind immer bei dir.“ also. Du machst deinen Ruf mal wieder alle Ehre.“  
Tony lachte auf und blickte stolz wieder auf seinen langjährigen Freund.  
„Ja so hin und wieder hab ich doch gute Einfälle.“

Sie hatten das Essen beendet und saßen noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Sofa während Steve Tony auf klärte, was sie mit Matt und Fury alles besprochen hatten.  
„Schätze Nick fühlt sich immer noch etwas schuldig wegen der Sache mit seinem fingierten Tod und ganz ehrlich, ich hab ihm das auch immer noch übel genommen. Aber schätze mit der Aktion sind wir quitt. Ich will nur das er morgen einfach wieder hier ist.“  
Der blonde nickte nur während er eine weitere Dose öffnete.  
„Mir ist ehrlich gesagt egal was es kostet, Hauptsache das geht am Ende alles gut aus.“  
Tony lachte ironisch auf und ließ sich nach hinten in die Polster fallen.  
„Schon verrückt oder? Bis vor einem Monat hätte ich jedem einen Vogel gezeigt der mir erzählt hätte, dass ich mal ein Kind um mich haben will oder selber Vater sein würde. Ich hab nie über sowas nach gedacht bisher und aufgrund unseres Jobs schien das auch völlig utopisch und jetzt sieh uns an. Wir hatten am ersten Tag noch überlegt ob wir uns überhaupt dafür gewachsen fühlen und heute setzten wir alle Hebel in Bewegung das Peter nicht länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden von uns getrennt ist.“  
Der jüngere lächelte ebenfalls während auch er sich zurück lehnte.  
„Ja schon komisch. Vor dem Serum wollte ich immer eine Familie aber durch meine Gesundheit schien das für mich nie eine Option zu sein, danach... einen Moment lang dachte ich das ich es doch schaffen könnte, wenn der Krieg vorbei war. Doch als ich das Schiff im Eis landet... es war für mich etwas, dass ich zurück gelassen hatte zusammen mit allem anderen von damals. Dann hast du mir das mit Peter erzählt und... es war als wäre etwas von dem alten Steve zurück und ich könnte doch diese eine Sache haben die ich schon lange auf gegeben hatte.“  
Der kleinere legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Nebenmannes.  
„Er wird wieder bei uns sein. Morgen abend kannst du wieder mit ihm diskutieren das es Schlafenszeit ist nachdem du ihm seine Spagetti gekocht hast und wir lachen in ner Woche über das alles.“  
Lächelnde nickte Steve erneut während Tony auf die Uhr sah.  
„Okay alter Mann, ich weiß du hast was von schlafen gesagt aber ich bin eindeutig noch nicht in Stimmung dafür. Also entweder setz ich mich noch etwas an diese SI Sache oder du leistest mir Gesellschaft vor der Glotze.“  
Der blonde überlegte nur einen Moment ehe er aufstand und die Schachteln zusammen stapelte.  
„Genug gearbeitet für heute. Lass uns noch einen Film sehen und dann ins Bett gehen. Vielleicht lenkt uns das auch ab.“  
Tony klatschte in die Hände und stand auf.  
„Na dann. FRIDAY, alles sichern und Licht aus. Sag den beiden anderen das wir auf dem Weg nach oben sind und unserem Capsicle hier noch etwas Kultur ein trichtern.“  
[Boss, Doctor Banner und Mister Wilson liegen bereits in ihren Betten und nach den Vitalwerten zu Urteilen, schlafen sie auch bereits.“  
„Huh... na dann, eben nur wir beide.“

Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren zurück auf die Gemeinschaftsebene wo Steves aus der Küche Gläser und etwas zu trinken holte während Tony im Wohnzimmer aus dem Schrank eine Tüte Chips und Gummibärchen kramte.  
„Also Cap, irgendwas noch auf deiner berühmten Liste was du noch ab arbeiten musst?“  
Der Soldat überlegte einen Moment bevor er sich setzte.  
„Diesen Rocky hab ich immer noch nicht gesehen.“  
„Okay dann kucken wir uns mal an wie Stallone sich die Nase kaputt hauen lässt. FRIDAY.“  
Ohne eine Antwort der KI startete der Vorspann nur eine Sekunde später während sich das Licht dämmte und sie auf der großen Couch Platz nahmen.

Es war kurz nach ein Uhr nachts als FRIDAY die beiden aus ihrem Schlaf riss.  
Der Film war schon lange vorüber und die KI hatte den Fernseher ausgeschalten als beide, nach etwas mehr als der Hälfte eingeschlafen waren.  
[Boss. Captain Rogers.]   
Der blonde richtete sich als erstes auf und sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um ehe er sich übers Gesicht fuhr.  
„Wie spät ist es?“  
Tony legte einen Arm über das Gesicht und grummelte nur Missmutig.  
„Definitiv zu früh. Was ist los?“  
[Die Polizei hat gerade eine Leiche aus dem East Rover geborgen die wohl schon zwei Tage im Wasser lag.]  
„Und was genau lässt dich glauben, das ich diese Information um diese Zeit so dringend benötige?“  
[Der Tote wurde als Daniel Wakeford identifiziert.]


	11. Chapter 11

Tony und Steve sprangen beide auf, wobei der blonde sofort das Zimmer verlies.  
Tony wusste was der blonde vor hatte und eile selbst sofort zur Balkon Tür.  
„FRIDAY, den Anzug. Wo befindet sich Peter?“   
Das Metal legte sich augenblicklich um seinen Körper während die KI weiter sprach.  
[Master Peter befindet sich noch immer an der 12 Avenue in Brooklyn Boss.]  
„Ruf sofort da an. Informier sie über die Umstände. Und das wir kommen und ihn holen.“  
Steve kam mit seinem Schild zurück. Er hatte sich nicht damit aufgehalten seine Uniform an zu ziehen, sondern nur eine Lederjacke übergestreift.  
„Peter ist noch im Angel Guardian, wir sind also noch nicht zu spät.“  
Der Soldat stand dicht neben seinen Freund welcher einen Arm um seine Talje legte.  
„Bereit?“  
Der blonde nickte und stellte seinen Fuß auf den Metall umrahmten des Genies.  
„Holen wir Peter nach Hause.“

Tony hatte sie innerhalb von zehn Minuten zu der Adresse in Brooklyn geflogen wo es soweit friedlich schien.  
FRIDAY hatte ihn informiert, dass sie im Heim niemand erreichen konnte was dazu führte, dass die Sorge in den beiden Männern wuchs.  
Kaum hatte der Brünette Steve abgesetzt rannte dieser in Richtung des Eingangs wo ein Wachmann sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtet bevor er sich vor die Tür stellte.  
Der blonde wurde langsamer, schritt jedoch selbstsicher auf den etwas übergewichtigen zu.  
„Wir sind hier um Peter ab zu holen. Es gibt den begründeten Verdacht das jemand es auf ihn ab gesehen hat.“  
„Captain, ich kann mir denken warum sie hier sind, aber ich habe Anweisung-„  
„Jetzt hör mal zu du Holzbirne, Euer Mitarbeiter wurde tot aus dem Fluss gezogen. Der gleiche Mitarbeiter, der Peter heute mit genommen hat. Also wie ich das sehe, kannst du uns jetzt da rein lassen oder Captain America knockt dich hier und jetzt aus und wir gehen so zu ihm. Was darfs also sein?“  
Unsicher sah der ältere von ihm zu Steve und zurück bevor er zur Seite trat.  
„Ich werd das aber melden müssen.“  
Beide stürmten an ihm vorbei ins Innere.  
„Ja machen sie nur. Und wenn sie das tun sagen sie denen auch gleich das ein Leck in deren Reihen herrscht.“  
Sie sprinteten die Stufen hinauf in den zweiten Stock wo sich wohl die Zimmer der Kinder befanden wie FRIDAY sie informiert hatte.  
Leise betraten sie den ruhigen Gang als auch schon ein allzu bekanntes Gesicht ihnen den Weg versperrte.  
„Mister Stark, Captain Rogers? Was versch-„  
Bevor der Brillenträger weiter reden konnte, war Steve nach vorne geschnellt und pinnte den kleineren Mann gegen die Wand.  
„Wer sind sie und wo zum Teufel ist unser Sohn?“  
Irritiert sah der braunhaarige etwas verängstigt zwischen Steve und Tony hin und her.  
„Captain, ich verstehe nicht-„  
„Sie können sich diesen scheiß sparen. Wer auch immer sie sind, sie sind nicht Daniel Wakeford.“  
Eine Sekunde blieb es still bevor das verängstige Gesicht sich zu einer grinsenden Fraze verzerrte.  
„Wie sind sie drauf gekommen Stark wenn ich fragen darf?“  
Steve zog ihn etwas zu sich bevor er ihn erneut mit Wucht gegen die Wand knallte.  
„Wenn ihr schon jemanden umbringt um seinen Platz ein zu nehmen, solltet ihr das nächste mal vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass die Leiche nicht so schnell auf taucht. Also nochmal, wo ist Peter? Ich hoffe für sie das ihm nichts passiert ist ansonsten lernen sie eine Seite an mir kennen, die noch nie jemand wirklich gesehen hat.“  
Ein leises Lachen war lediglich die Reaktion auf die Drohung des blonden bevor sein gegenüber ernst wurde.  
„Ich hab Elisa ja gesagt sie soll das mit Wakeford nicht diesen Idioten überlassen, das kommt dabei raus wenn man sowas nicht selber macht.“  
Tony trat dichter zu ihnen.  
„Elisa? Elisa Sinclair diese Psychologin?“  
Wieder lachte der Mann in Steves Griff laut auf und sah sie überheblich an.  
„Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung oder? Sie der große Tony Stark, der alles weiß, kann nicht einmal ein paar Recherchen richtig durch führen wenn es um seinen eigenen Sohn geht.“ selbstsicher starrten die kalten, nun fast schwarzen Augen, in braune.  
„Euer sogenannter Sohn gehört ihnen. Sie holen nur zurück was sie für ihr Eigentum halten. Es war leider nicht möglich alle Stricke von dieser Seite zu ziehen und jeden aus zu tauschen der involviert war weshalb wir den kleinen erst einmal her bringen mussten, aber Sinclair, „Richter“ Stoughton, „Anwältin“ Lincoln, sie alle arbeiten nur für eine Organisation.“  
Er sah Steve in die Augen und sofort wusste der blonde von was ihr gegenüber sprach.  
„Hydra.“  
„Hundert Punkte für unser schlauen Captain hier, allerdings gibt es wohl etwas Abzug, weil sie so lange gebraucht haben. Diese ganze Scharade hier langweilt mich jedoch langsam. Diese Leute haben ebenfalls null Sinn für das richtige timing. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin kein wirkliches Hydra Mitglied aus Überzeugung, jedoch haben sie mir ein Angebot unterbreitet, was ich nicht ausschlagen konnte. Schätze das ist jetzt hin fällig. Was bekomm ich von ihnen wenn ich ihnen alles erzählen?“  
„Wie wäre es damit das ich ihnen nicht augenblicklich in ihre hässliche Visage schieße?“  
Tony hatte die Hand bereits erhoben in der ein Repulsor gefährlich aufleuchtete.  
„In einem Punkt geb ich ihnen völlig recht...“  
Der Brillenträger hob seine rechte Hand um sich an den Hals zu greifen und zog kräftig wobei sich eine Art Maske löste und nur ein weißes, zügelos Gesicht zum Vorschein kam.  
„Was zum Teufel-?“  
„Dieses Gesicht war wirklich nicht das hübscheste was ich jeh benutzt haben. Der Freundlichkeit halber stell ich mich noch einmal vor. Mein Name ist Dmitri Smerdyakov oder wie die meisten mich nennen, das Chameleon.“  
Steves Augen wurden größer während Tony fieberhaft überlegte, ob er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte.  
„SHIELD hat ein Hinweis auf sie aber nie irgendwelche Beweise das sie wirklich existieren.“  
„Tja Captain, das ist der Vorteil ein Geist zu sein. Ich kann jeden imitieren und ich bin gut darin. Immerhin konnte ich sie täuschen.“  
[Boss. Peters Standpunkt verändert sich.]  
„Er hält uns hin.“  
Wieder lachte ihr gegenüber auf.  
„Und jetzt? Lasst ihr mich hier, verschwinde ich in der Versenkung aber reicht einer von euch um das Kind zu retten?“  
Tony und Steve sahen sich für einen Moment nur an ehe der größere ausholte und seinen gegenüber mit einem gezielten Schlag ausknockte.  
Das Genie pfiff anerkennend.  
„Sauberer Schlag Cap. Ich informiere Fury das sie herkommen und ihn ab holen. Sam und Bruce sind auch unterwegs. Lass uns gehen.“  
Beide rannten den Gang entlang zu dem Punkt der Tony auf seinem Display angezeigt wurde.  
Momentan bewegte er sich nicht mehr weshalb sie vor der letzten Ecke langsamer wurden um erst einmal die Lage zu peilen. Keiner wollte riskieren das ihr Nachwuchs verletzt wurde.  
„Komm schon Peter. Mach die Tür auf. Die liebe Tante Elisa will dich nur holen damit wir zurück zu deinen Papas können. Klingt doch gut oder?“

„Schätzchen, die Mühe kannst du dir sparen, wir erledigen das selbst.“  
Tony trat hinter der Ecke hervor wobei Steve dicht hinter ihm war.  
Sofort drehte die Frau sich um und sah sie erschrocken an ehe sie wieder entspannt wirkte.  
„Sie haben uns also durchschaut. Schade, ich dachte wir können das hier regeln ohne das es zu einem Kampf kommt. Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung was sie hier angerichtet haben. Das Kind gehört uns. Sie hätten ihn niemals sehen sollen, leider bekam wohl einer der Mitarbeiter kalte Füße und musst ja unbedingt Meldung an der falschen Stelle machen.“  
„Peter! Daddy und dein Papa sind hier, es wird alles gut.“ Tony hatte genug gehört und wollte sichergehen das der Junge wusste das sie hier waren.  
„Daddy? Papa?“  
„Ja Pete, wir sind hier. Bleib da drin bis wir dich holen ja?!“  
„...okay“  
Steve gefiel die verängstigte Antwort des jüngsten auf seine Frage keineswegs, doch er hielt den Blick geradewegs auf ihre Gegnerin gerichtet. Er wollte ihr keinen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit schenken in der sie vielleicht angreifen konnte.  
„Wenn sie einen Kampf wollen, dann wird das für sie wohl ziemlich unangenehm werden. Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie eine Chance gegen uns haben?“  
Elisa lächelt kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich alleine vielleicht nicht, aber die.“  
In diesem Moment brach das Fenster neben ihnen und mehrere schwarz gekleidete Soldaten stürmten in den schmalen Flur.  
Sie kämpften Rücken an Rücken gegen ihre angreifen wobei die Frau schnellen Schrittes durch eine Seitentür verschwand.  
„Sie entkommt! Wo sind Sam und Bruce?!“  
Steve warf sein Schild welches von der Wand ab prallte und im zick Zack vier Hydra Agenten aus knockte bevor es zurück kam.  
„Keine Ahnung. Sie müssten jede Minute hier sein.“  
[Boss. Peter bewegt sich erneut.]  
„Wir haben keine Minute! PETER?“  
Über den Lärm des Kampfes hinweg war es unmöglich zu wissen, ob ihr Sohn ihnen antwortete aber sie beide wussten das sie sich beeilen mussten.  
Tony schoss sich einen Weg durch die Menge ehe er letztendlich an der Tür ankam wobei Steve ihn von hinten deckte und versuchte die Soldaten, die noch immer auf sie zu kamen, zurück zu drängen.  
Erneut schoss er eine schwächere Ladung auf das Schloss und stürmte in den Raum.  
Ein Mann hing mit dem Oberkörper aus dem eingeschlagenen Fenster und Iron Man machte kurzen Prozess wobei er ihm in den Rücken schoss.  
Der Körper stürzte aus dem Fenster und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Asphalt.  
„FRIDAY?“  
[Auf dem Dach Boss.]  
Der Lärm auf dem Flur wurde lauter als endlich Falcon und der Hulk eintrafen und sich um die letzten Gegner kümmerten.  
„Ihr seit spät.“  
„Sorry Cap. Aber ich konnte Bruce schlecht auf den Rücken her fliegen und es ist komplizierter ihn zu wecken als du glaubst wenn man nicht will das er aus flippt. Der Jet Parkt auf der Straße wo die SHIELD Agenten sich um den Rest kümmern so nebenbei.“   
„STEVE!“   
„Geh! Wir schaffen das hier.“  
Mit einem Nicken wandte der blonde sich von seinem Freund ab und sprintete die letzten Meter auf Tony zu der bereits einen Arm ausstreckte.  
Sofort stellte er sich wieder auf dessen Fuß und sie flogen durch das Fenster auf das Gebäude wo Steve wieder absprang und sich sofort um sah.  
„PETER!“  
Keine Sekunde später, sprang der gerufene hinter einem Lüftungsschacht hervor und kam weinend auf ihn zu wobei er sofort von starken Armen aufgegangen wurde.  
„Papa.“  
Beruhigend strich der Soldat ihm über den Rücken während er sich wieder aufrichtete und zu dem Billionär, der über ihnen in der Luft schwebte, auf sah.  
„Tony?“  
Es dauerte noch eine Sekunde ehe dieser ebenfalls neben ihnen landete und Peter sofort eine Hand nach ihm aus strecket.  
„Ich hab niemand mehr orten können. Peter Baby alles ist gut. Du bist sicher. Ist noch jemand mit dir hier gewesen?“  
Der kleine schüttelte den Kopf während er sich weiter fest an seine Eltern klammerte.  
„Scheint die sind ab gehauen als wir kamen und haben ihn zurück gelassen.“  
Steve nickte erneut bevor er wieder auf das Bündel in seinen Armen sah.  
„Das hast du super gemacht Kumpel. Weil du dich so gut versteckt hast, haben sie dich nicht gefunden. Wir sind wirklich stolz auf dich.“

Tony hatte kurz darauf die beiden noch einmal allein gelassen um zu sehen ob die Luft rein war.  
Er sprach mit dem Führenden Special Agent von Shield der ihm mitteilte, dass sie das Chameleon in Gewahrsam hatten, allerdings nirgendwo eine Spur von Elisa Sinclair zu finden war. Auch der Richter und die Anwältin schienen untergetaucht zu sein da deren Wohnungen verlassen waren als Truppen dort eintrafen.  
Das Genie fluchte leise vor sich hin ehe er wieder auf das Dach flog.  
„Sam und Bruce haben alles ab gesucht aber nichts mehr finden können. Sie haben Peters Rucksack und ein Team ist eingetroffen was die anderen Kinder, die etwas von dem ganzen mit bekommen haben betreut. Sie werden vorerst wo anders untergebracht bis das Gebäude wieder bewohnbar ist. FRIDAY. Schick eine Spende an die zuständigen, vielleicht können sie das alles hier gleich etwas netter gestalten.“  
[Geht klar Boss.]  
Steve grinste den kleineren breit an.  
„Was?“  
Lachend schüttelte der blonde nur den Kopf und lief mit Peter auf den Arm Richtung Feuertreppe.  
„Nichts. Ich finds nur das du bei solchen Aktionen am Ende immer versuchst für die Betroffenen alles besser zu machen als davor. Das ist wirklich unglaublich.“  
Tony wurde etwas rot als er neben den größeren trat was dieser Dank der Maske jedoch nicht sehen konnte.  
„Halt die Klappe Rogers. Bereit für einen kleinen Flug mit Iron Man, Zwerg?“  
Peters Augen begannen zu leuchten und er nickte eifrig während er sich nach ihm streckte.  
Noch immer breit grinsend übergab der Soldat den Jungen.  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?“  
„Vielleicht solltest du mit solchen Kosewörtern vorsichtig sein, ich mein so selber als Zwerg...“  
Es herrschte einen Moment stille ehe Tony los polterte.  
„Dieser Zwerg schießt dir gleich in deinen Allerwertesten Amerika Hintern wenn du so weiter machst Rogers.“  
Laut auflachend sprang Steve einfach über die Kante und landete auf einem der Plattformen einen Stock tiefer von wo aus er sich immer weiter nach unten arbeitete.  
Er konnte sich den ganzen Weg über, das Lächeln nicht verkneifen und auch Tony ging es gleich.  
Sie waren einfach zu erleichtert dass das alles noch einmal gut ausgegangen war.

Sam landete zwanzig Minuten später den Jet auf dem Landeplatz. Peter war in Tony’s Armen und der Hand fest um die Dog Tags geschlossen, eingeschlafen.  
Vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu wecken, stand der ältere auf und trug ihn dicht gefolgt von den anderen Avengers ins Innere.  
„Ich hab Matt angerufen um ihm zu sagen was los ist. Er meldet sich morgen bei uns sobald er mehr erfahren hat.“  
“Danke Bruce.“ Steve klopfte dem Doktor kurz auf die Schulter ehe er Tony kurzerhand Richtung Penthaus folgte. Er stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen und beobachtete wie sein langjähriger Freund, den kleinen in dessen Bett legte und ihm durch die Haare strich.  
Peter öffnete daraufhin erneut die Augen und blinzelte müde.  
„Shhhht. Schon okay Buddy, wir sind zu Hause. Schlaf weiter.“  
„Daddy?“  
„Hm?“  
„Kann ich.... ich will bei dir schlafen.“  
Der ältere seufzte kurz stand jedoch wieder, mit dem Kind auf dem Arm, auf.  
„Na dann ab in Daddy’s Spielwiese.“  
Peter grinste etwas und kuschelte sich enger an das Genie.  
Als sie durch die Tür traten wuschelte Steve ihm noch einmal durch die Haare.  
„Schlaf gut Champ.“  
Dies ließ den jüngsten sich etwas auf richten.  
„Papa muss auch mit Daddy.“  
„Pete, ich weis nicht ob-„  
Tony unterbrach den größeren indem er weiter ging und gleichzeitig anfing zu reden.  
„Komm schon Cap. Nach heute kann Peter haben was er will und mein Bett hat King Size Größe also müsste genug Platz sein für uns süße kleinen Zwerge und den Riesen Troll.“ er blieb stehen und drehte den Kopf mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihm um.  
„Außerdem versprech ich mich zu beherrschen, immerhin ist ein Minderjähriger anwesend, also mach dir keinen Knoten ins Höschen und beweg dich Soldat.“  
Einen Moment blieb der blonde noch perplex stehen eher er seufzend aus atmete und lachend den beiden folgte.  
„Pass du nur auf das ich dir nicht einen knoten in die Hose mache Stark.“

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Steve durch unruhige Bewegungen neben sich wach wurde und auch Tony schien aus seinem Schlaf zu erwachen.  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment ehe der Größere wusste was genau los war.  
„Was ist?“ der Brünette richtete sich langsam auf und rieb sich gähnend durch die Haare.  
„Ich glaub Peter hat einen Alptraum.“ noch während er sprach rüttelte der größere sanft an dem kleinen Körper der sofort hoch schnelle.  
„Alles gut Pete, du bist zuhause es kann dir nichts passieren. Wir sind hier.“   
Tony strich ihm nun ebenfalls beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Du hast nur schlecht geträumt Peanut, wir sind bei dir. Hier kann dir niemand was tun okay.”  
Peter nickte einen Moment später und wischte sich mit dem Unterarm über die Augen.  
„Die bösen Männer waren wieder da.“  
„Die Männer sind jetzt im Gefängnis und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass sie dir wieder so Angst machen können. Es war nur ein Traum Pete.“  
Der kleinere legte sich wieder zurück und sah noch immer etwas verängstigt zu den beiden älteren.  
„Habt ihr auch so Träume?“  
Der blonde sah einen Moment auf das Genie welcher den Blick erwiderte bevor sie sich wieder an den jüngsten wandten.  
„Ja, wir haben auch schlimme Träume manchmal. Aber sobald wir wach sind ist alles wieder gut. Wir sind bei bei unserer Familie und wissen, dass alle gegenseitig auf sich auf passen und sch beschützen. Versuch wieder zu schlafen okay.“  
Peter nickte bevor er sich an Tony kuschelte und Steves Hand, welche auf seinem Bauch lag fest umschlossen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange ehe er wieder eingeschlafen war.

Es verging ein weiterer Moment bevor der Billionär leise zu flüstern begann.  
„Wir dürfen ihn in Zukunft nicht mehr alleine lassen. Diese Elisa war ziemlich deutlich als sie sagte das Sie Ihn holen wollen.“  
Steve seufzte und blickte in der Dunkelheit erneut in die braunen Augen.  
„Sie werden ihn nicht bekommen, wir werden sie aufhalten.“  
Tony nickte nur bevor er auf das kleine Bündel zwischen ihnen sah und sanft durch die wirren braunen Haare strich.  
„Du hast das wirklich gut drauf mit ihm. Ich bin froh das du hier geblieben bist.“  
„Das hättest du auch ohne mich geschafft, du machst das genau so gut.“  
Der ältere seufzte erneut und blickte zum wiederholten Mal auf.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich die Worte gerade so gut gefunden hätte wie du.“  
„Das war nicht wirklich schwer, es war einfach die Wahrheit.“  
Tony überlegte einen Moment.  
„Die Alpträume... hast du öfters welche? Ist das der Grund warum du nicht schlafen kannst?“  
Erneut blieb es einen Augenblick still.  
„Und du?“  
Der Brünette legte sich zurück und sah zur Decke.  
„Ich hab zuerst gefragt....... Nach Afghanistan und New York war’s am schlimmsten. Aber es gibt mittlerweile Nächte in denen ich sogar durch schlafen kann. Es ist immer das selbe mittlerweile. Es ist dunkel, ich falle und irgendwann Land ich in dieser Höhle. Es wiederholt sich alles und vermischt sich. Seit ihr hier eingezogen seit ist es weniger geworden.“  
Steve hatte sich ebenfalls wieder hin gelegt blickte jedoch über Peters Kopf zu seinem Freund.  
Er wusste das Tony nicht mehr sagen würde aber er würde das vertrauen, was dieser ihm gerade geschenkt hatte, auf jedenfall erwidern.   
„Das mit dem fallen kenn ich zu gut. Ich seh allerdings nur weiß um mich herum.“  
Der Kopf des kleineren wandte sich ihm wieder zu.  
„Der Absturz?“  
„Ja. Ich seh fast jede Nacht die selben Bilder. Ich stürze ins Eis, das Wasser fließt ins Cockpit, ich versuche weg zu kommen aber es holt mich ein und ich kann nicht...“  
Tony legte seine Hand über die, die der blonde auf Peters Bauch gelegt hatte als dieser stockte und drückte sie sanft. Ein trauriges Lächeln war die Reaktion.  
„Jedesmal wenn ich aufwache, weis ich eine zeitlang nicht, ob ich wirklich hier bin oder ob das alles auch nur ein Traum ist. Als ich da im Eis war... ich hab geträumt von den Leuten die mir wichtig waren, ich hab geglaubt Stimmen zu hören, gedacht sie hätten mich gefunden, aber es war nie real gewesen. Als ich das erstmal richtig klar war konnte ich es trotzdem nicht glauben. Coulson erzählte mir, dass ich schon vor dem Vorfall, als ich aus dem SHIELD Quartier gestürmt war, einige Male wach gewesen sei und auch mit den Leuten gesprochen hatte. Ich kann mich nicht mal wirklich mehr daran erinner. Schätze das ist ein Nachteil des Serums. Mein Verstand hat mehr gearbeitet als es in diesem Zustand normal ist.“  
„Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat.“  
Wieder lächelte der jüngere sanft.  
„Es war niemandes schuld. Ich seh es mitlerweile anders. Anfangs wollte ich nichts weiter als wieder zurück doch jetzt... ich sehe das positive und Versuch den Rest hinter mir zu lassen. Es war wohl einfach Schicksal und auch wenn ich meine Freunde von damals vermisse hab ich erkannt, dass ich dafür diese Familie bekommen hab. Natürlich hätte es auch sein können das ich in den Vierzigern etwas auf gebaut hätte, doch ich werd es nie erfahren. Ich hab damit abgeschlossen, das gute in der ganzen Sache gesehen und mittlerweile glaub ich, dass ich nicht einmal mehr zurück gehen wollte selbst wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu hätte.“  
Nun war es Tony der leicht nickte.  
„Ich bin froh dich im Team zu haben Cap, wirklich. Ich hätte wohl einige Fehler mehr gemacht, wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärst.“  
„Danke Tony, das bedeutet mir echt viel und ich bin auch wirklich froh dich als Freund zu haben.“  
Sie wechselten danach keine weiteren Worte. Es war alles gesagt und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ebenfalls wieder einschliefen, Tonys Hand noch immer auf Steves. Und als sich im Schlaf ihre Finger ineinander verflochten, merkte das keiner der beiden wirklich.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Thx an meinen Mann fürs Beta lesen.

Bereits am Tag nach dem Vorfall war Natasha plötzlich in der Tür gestanden als sie gerade dabei waren, verspätete zu Frühstücken.  
Peter war seinen beiden Vätern nicht von der Seite gewichen seit sie auf gestanden waren und keiner erwartete, dass das in nächster Zeit anders sein würde.  
Der Junge war beim Anblick der rothaarigen sofort dichter hinter Steve gerutscht, der ihm jedoch nur lächelnd durch die Haare gefahren und aufgestanden war um seine Freundin zu begrüßen.  
Tony klärte den jüngsten kurz darüber auf, wer sie war bevor die Agentin sich langsam lächelnd näherte und neben Peter in die Hocke ging um sich vor zu stellen.  
Entgegen aller Erwartungen dauerte es nicht sehr lange bis Peter, wild gestikulierend der rothaarigen von seinem Abenteuer in der vorangegangenen Nacht erzählt hatte.  
Ab diesem Moment war aus der tödlichen Spionen für ihn, Tante Tascha geworden welche den Cosenamen nur lächelnd akzeptierte und die anderen trocken darüber aufgeklärt hatte, dass der kleine eine weibliche Bezugsperson gebrauchen konnte die, neben Jessicas gelegentlichen Besuchen, rund um die Uhr anwesend war.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen soweit ruhig.  
Steve hatte zwar bemerkt das an der Russin etwas anders zu sein schien, doch diese stritt es jedesmal ab sobald er sie darauf ansprach.  
Der Soldat wusste dennoch das etwas nicht stimmte, doch er kannte seine Freundin mittlerweile gut genug das er wusste, dass diese nicht reden würde wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Der nächste Termin vor Gericht verlief reibungslos. Die Jugendfürsorge und der Richter waren sich relativ schnell einig, dass gerade nach den vorangegangenen Vorfällen, es das beste war wenn Peter bei den Avengers blieb.  
Die Zeit verging und ehe es sich alle versahen, war es Winter geworden.  
Tony wollte das Peters erster Weihnachten perfekt war und so übertrieb es der Billionär wie so oft mit der Dekoration und dem Ablauf der Feiertage was vom Team jedoch nur Lächeln gebilligt wurde.  
Das breite Lächeln und die leuchtenden Augen des kleineren, darin waren sich am Ende alle einig, war die Mühe am Ende auch durchaus wert.

Peter hatte mittlerweile seinen altersgerechten geistigen Zustand erreicht und war wie vermutet sogar schon darüber hinaus.  
Nach weiteren Tests die Bruce wöchentlich spielerisch mit ihm durchführte, hatte der Wissenschaftler jedoch Entwarnung gegeben. Es schien das sich Peters Gehirnströme verlangsamten nachdem sie sie sich an sein körperliches Alter angepasst hatten. Er würde zwar weiterhin immer klüger als die meisten anderen Kinder in seinem Alter sein, jedoch würde es nicht überhand nehmen.

Aufgeregt kam Peter in Tonys Labor und sprang förmlich auf und ab.  
„Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Bist du fertig?"  
Verwundert sah der ältere hinter seinem Bildschirm hervor wobei sein Blick von dem Kleineren auf einen grinsenden blonden hinter ihm glitt.  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment eher dieser seufzend einatmete und die Hände in der Jackentasche vergrub.  
„Du hast es vergessen oder?"  
Peter starrte augenblicklich enttäuscht auf den brünetten.  
„Vergessen? Was? Ich hab- ach Mist"  
Ergeben fuhr das Genie sich übers Gesicht.  
„Hey es tut mir leid okay, ich weis wir wollten heut in den Park, aber Pepper hat mir gestern Abend diese Sachen von Stark Industries rüber geschickt die diese Idioten da völlig vermasselt haben und ich muss da wirklich dran bleiben. Können wir vielleicht... es tut mir wirklich leid Champ, ich mach's wieder gut versprochen."  
„Aber du hast versprochen das wir heut zusammen einen Schneemann im Park bauen."  
„Ich weis Peter und wir machen das auch aber..."  
Hilfesuchende sah er zu dem größeren welcher ihn einen Moment nur ansah ehe er seufzte und hinter ihren Sohn trat dem er die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Hör zu Pete, dein Dad hat nun mal die Firma und du weist das Pepper ihn halt manchmal braucht wenn sie etwas allein nicht schafft. Andere Leute warten auf Sachen die er entwickelt und können eben nicht warten weil sie sonst ihre Arbeit verlieren. Wie wäre es wenn wir beide einfach schon mal los gehen und wenn Daddy fertig ist, kommt er nach oder wir gehen morgen einfach nochmal. Wir können bei dem vielen Schnee auch ein Festung bauen und morgen nehmen wir dann die anderen alle mit und machen einen Schneeballschlacht."  
Sofort hatte der Soldat die Aufmerksamkeit des jüngsten der sich aufgeregt um drehte.  
„Wirklich? Mit Tante Tascha, Onkel Sam und Onkel Bruce?"  
Bevor Steve antworten konnte hatte er sich bereits wieder an Tony gewandt der nun ebenfalls lächelnd nickte und auf sie zu kam.  
„Natürlich Munchkin. Ich schätze Onkel Bruce wird zwar nicht mit machen aber ich bin mir sicher Nat und Sam freuen sich darauf. Du kannst es ihnen heut Abend beim Essen ja erzählen."  
„Oh super. Können wir auch Onkel Clint, Onkel Rhodes, Wanda und Vision anrufen und fragen ob sie kommen?"  
Lachend wuschelte der ältere seinem Sohn durch die Haare.  
„Sorry Baby, aber das wird leider nicht klappen. Du weist das Onkel Clint Ferien mit seinen Kids macht und Onkel Rhodey ist auf Mission. Vision und Wanda sind noch bei Nick und bekommen von dem Oberspion einige Tricks beigebracht aber da ich und dein Paps hier eh die stärksten sind wirst du mit unserem Team sicher gewinnen."  
Fragend schaute der kleinere zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her.  
„Das ist dann aber nicht fair. Ich werd morgen Tante Tascha und Onkel Sam helfen. Dann besiegen wir euch nämlich."  
Beide lachten sofort schallend auf und erneut wuschelte Tony seinem Sohn durch die Haare.  
„Wir werden sehen kleiner. Und jetzt ab. Hilf deinem Paps mal ein gescheites Fort zu bauen sonst wird das morgen nichts und pass auf ihn auf, unser Capsicle hat's nicht so mit der Kälte."  
Breit grinsend drückte der kleinere ihn kurz bevor er sich um drehte und los rannte.  
„Komm schon Papa beeil dich!"  
Steve lächelte dem kleiner nach ehe er noch einmal etwas vorwurfsvoll zu Tony sah welcher sofort ergebend die Hände hob.  
„Hey das war eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.... Wir brauchen dich hier."  
Ein weiteres Lächeln unterdrückend schüttelte Steve den Kopf.  
„So ein bisschen Schnee wird mich nicht gleich in Schockstarre versetzen Tones."  
„Ich verlass mich drauf. Passt auf euch auf."

Steve hatte den Jet genommen da es mit dem Auto eine zu lange Fahrt gewesen wäre und Peter sich so darauf gefreut hatte, endlich im Quinjet mit fliegen zu dürfen. Sie waren nach fünfzehn Minuten beim Avengers Tower, der noch immer als zweiter Standort intakt war, gelandet und von dort den Rest zu Fuß in den berühmten Central Park gegangen. Steve fühlte sich dort wohl, die ganze Anlage hatte sich zu führe nicht so stark verändert wie der Rest der Welt und auch wenn er als Kind dort selbst nicht im Winter spielen konnte aufgrund seiner Krankheit, fand er doch das Peter diese Erfahrung nicht missen sollte.  
Bereits nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie eine geeignete Stelle gefunden die etwas abseits von den Wegen war, so das sie nicht so leicht gesehen werden konnten.  
Durch die Mütze und die dicken Jacken waren sie zwar nicht so leicht zu erkennen, aber Steve hatte trotzdem immer wieder darauf geachtet, ob jemand sie bemerken würde.

Eine Stunde später hatten sie aus Schnee, zwei sich gegenüber liegende Mauern gebaut an dessen Rand, in der Mitte, sich ein großer Schneemann mit Augenklappe befand welchen Peter als Schiedsrichter deklarierte.  
„Ich glaube das müsste gehen. Was meinst du, willst du es ausprobieren Pete oder ist dir kalt?"  
Energisch schüttelte das Kind den Kopf und rannte bereits hinter einem Schneewall in Deckung wo er lachend eine Kugel formte um sie auf seinen Vormund zu werfen.  
Steve spielte mit und ließ sich treffen um sich anschließend auf den auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.  
„Ohne Vorwarnung in den Rücken. Sehr unfair Champ." sofort war er wieder auf den Beinen und rannte, unter einem weiteren Geschoss sich duckend, auf die andere Seite.  
Sie hatten ca eine weitere halbe Stunde gespielt ehe er aufstand und sich den Schnee von der Hose klopfte.  
„Okay Soldat, Zeit das Fort zu verlassen und ins Hauptquartier zur Lagebesprechung und essen fassen zurück zu kehren."  
„Ach Paps, können wir nicht noch kurz? Bitte?"  
„Peter du hast schon ein ganz rotes Gesicht und wenn du krank-" Steve brach ab als er mit seinem verbesserten Gehör ein bekanntes Geräusch aus machen konnte.  
Noch bevor er wirklich wusste was er tat war er nach vorne geprescht.  
„PETER RUNTER."  
Er warf sich über seinen Sohn als er auch schon einen brennenden Schmerz an seiner linken Schulter aus machen konnte während sie beide auf dem Boden landeten.  
„Papa was-?" direkt neben ihnen wurde der Schnee erneut aufgewirbelt und Steve überlegte nicht lange während er den kleineren dicht an sich zog und auf stand um sofort los zu rennen.  
Er konnte fünf Gestalten aus machen, die sofort ebenfalls zwischen den Bäumen hervor kamen und ihnen folgten.  
Panisch klammerte sich Peter an ihm fest während der blonde in Höchstgeschwindigkeit aus dem Park rannte.   
Auf der Straße schnitt ein schwarzer Van ihnen den Weg ab und zwang ihn dadurch, einen harken zu schlagen und eine andere Seitengasse entlang zu laufen.  
Er konnte zwei Motorräder und Schritte von mindestens acht Personen hinter sich aus machen.  
Erneut spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz, diesmal oberhalb seiner rechten Hüfte doch er bemerkte sofort, dass diese Kugel anders war als das erste Geschoss was ihn an der Schulter getroffen hatte.  
Er hatte keine Zeit nach zu sehen, doch er spürte das Blut an seinem Bein hinab laufen was ihn dazu brachte, um die nächste Ecke zu biegen und sofort seine Umgebung zu erfassen.  
Sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren als er die kaputten Hausfassaden und großen Müllcontainer erblickte.  
Schnell hatte er einen davon mit übermenschlicher Kraft nach vorne gezogen und setzte Peter in einem kleinen spalt ab.  
„Bleib hier. Beweg dich nicht und sei leise. Ich lock sie weg. Du weist doch was wir dir über deine Kette gesagt haben oder?"  
Peter nickte mit glasigen Augen und zog das Schmuckstück unter seiner Jacke hervor. Tony hatte bereits am Tag nach dem Vorfall im Waisenhaus, den ganzen Tag damit in seinem Labor verbracht. Es war, neben dem Sensor für Peters Standort, jetzt zusätzlich mit einer Art Panikknopf ausgestattet. Sie hatten Peter Lange erklärt das er wirklich nur in Notfällen, gleichzeitig auf die Mitte des Schilds und der Iron Man Maske drücken sollte, nachdem dieser seine Eltern mehrfach wegen jeder Kleinigkeit auf diese Art gerufen hatte.  
„Drück drauf Pete." das Geräusch der sich nahenden Verfolger wurde immer lauter.  
„Okay, tu einfach was ich dir sagen, sei leise und warte hier auf uns?!"  
Wieder nickte Peter nur verängstigt woraufhin Steve ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.  
„Es wird alles gut versprochen. Ich hab dich lieb."  
Damit trat er zurück und schob den Container an seinen ursprünglichen Platz bevor er sich um drehte und erneut los rannte. Er verminderte sein Tempo so das seine Gegner ihn auf alle Fälle noch sehen würden und es klappte. Ohne auch nur zu zögern rannten sie ihm nach und beachteten die Stelle überhaupt nicht, an der er seinen Sohn versteckt hatte.  
Ein weiterer brennender Schmerz schoss durch seinen linken Oberschenkel und er fluchte leise.  
Steve war nicht fürs weg laufen, aber er musste zuerst Abstand zwischen sie und Peter bringen bevor dieser noch zwischen die Fronten geriet.  
Ein paar Straßen weiter blockierte erneut der schwarze Van seinen Weg und die Hintertür öffnete sich.  
Sofort ging der blonde in Kampfstellung und war keine Minute später von vermummten gestalten umzingelt.  
„Wo ist das Kind?"  
Wütend funkelte Steve die Männer an.  
„Glaubt ihr allen Ernstes das wird so leicht? Wie armselig seit ihr überhaupt auf ein Kind zu schießen?!"  
Die Beifahrertür schwang auf und ein etwas beleibter, älterer Mann stieg aus.  
„Aber, aber Captain. Sie unterstellen mir hier doch nicht wirklich das wir den Jungen verletzten wollten. Ich will nur meine Schöpfung zurück die sie mir gestohlen haben und das hier kann einfach werden oder wir machen es auf die schmerzhafte Tour. Ich überlass es ihnen."  
Steve sah auf seinen gegenüber.   
„Warden. Wir wussten an ihnen ist etwas faul. Glauben sie wirklich das ich ihnen Peter so einfach überlasse. Er ist nicht ihr Eigentum und wenn sie ihn nicht verletzten wollen, sollten sie vielleicht mal mit ihren Handlangern reden die auf ihn geschossen haben."  
„Ahhhh sie wissen wer ich bin. Das erspart mir mich vorstellen zu mûssen. Und ich muss ihnen wiedersagenden. Was das verletzen des Versuchsobjektes betrifft, gehen unsere Meinungen wohl auseinander. Mit Verlaub Captain, die Munition mit der auf Peter geschossen wurde m, war nicht dazu gedacht ihn zu verletzten."  
Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich über dessen Gesichtszüge.  
„Ich dachte sie als erfahrener Soldat bemerken den Unterschied."  
Erst jetzt spürte Steve tatsächlich das der erste Schuss den er in die Schulter bekommen hatte, sich anders an fühlte, wenn man es genau nahm... er spürte seine Schulter kaum noch.  
Das war unmöglich. Das Serum sollte dafür sorgen dass-  
„Na haben sie es endlich bemerkt. Zugegeben es ist noch in der Testphase aber das Nervengifte sollte so konstruiert sein das es selber bei ihnen wirkt."  
„Sir, Außenposten meldet Iron Man Sichtung."  
Das Gesicht des älteren verzog sich augenblicklich zu einer wütenden Frazze während Steve sich, von seiner Überraschung erholt und ihn siegessicher an grinsen ließ.  
„Schätze ihr toller Plan löst sich gerade in Luft auf, denn sie werden Peter nicht finden ehe Tony hier ist."  
Einen Wimpernschlag später wurden drei weitere Schüsse auf Steve ab gefeuert was ihn in die Knie zwang.  
Warden drehte sich zum Auto und hob für seine Männer die Hand.  
„Wenn wir den Hauptgewinn nicht haben können nehmen wir halt die Zweitbesetzung. Schafft ihn in den Wagen."  
Drei der vermummten Männer griffen nach dem Blonde, welcher sich jedoch sofort wehrte und einem von ihnen auch augenblicklich den Arm brach.  
Zwei weitere Geschosse trafen ihn daraufhin und er merkte wie seine Sicht verschwamm.  
Missbilligend drehte der Wissenschaftler den Kopf.  
„Macht das Magazin leer, das müsste ausreichen und dann sofort weg hier."  
Krampfhaft versuchte Steve das Bewusstsein nicht zu verlieren, doch das letzte was er neben dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren hören konnte, war ein dumpfes aufschlagen auf Asphalt ein paar Straßen weiter gefolgt von Tonys Stimme der nach ihrem Sohn rief, dann wurde alles dunkel.  
*************  
Tony war mitten in einer Videokonferenz und rieb sich genervt übers Gesicht.  
Seit einer halben Stunde diskutierten sie jetzt über das neuste Starkphone und welche Kinderkrankheiten die Ingenieure versucht hatten zu kompensieren, indem sie das Design hochwertiger gestalteten.  
„Die Deadline läuft in 24 Stunden ab. Wenn wir es bis dahin nicht-„  
„Ich sagte doch schon, das Handy geht so nicht auf den Markt. SI verkauft keine minderwertigen Produkte. Wie kann es sein, dass keiner bemerkt hat was die da für einen Müll zusammen produziert haben?"  
„Mister Stark, wir hatten keinerlei Grund an den Fähigkeiten-„  
Der Billionär schlug auf den Tisch.  
„Wegen Ihrer Inkompetenz sitze ich jetzt seit 19 Stunden an einem Problem, was eigentlich keins sein dürfte und es ist mir scheißegal das-„ ein schriller Ton unterbrach seinen Wutanfall und er sprang auf.  
„FRIDAY?"  
[Es ist Peter Boss. Er hat den Alarm ausgelöst. Erhöhte Herzfequenz erfasst.]  
„Mister Stark?"  
„Übertragung abbrechen. Informiere Pepper und schick den Anzug und zwar gestern."  
Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln das aufgebrachte Treiben auf der anderen Leitung noch ausmachen, bevor das Hologramm verschwand.  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden ehe der Anzug sich um ihn legte und eine der Scheiben zur Außenseite des Gebäudes hinunter fuhr.  
Im nächsten Moment war er in der Luft und unterwegs.  
„Position."  
[Sixth Avenue zwischen der W55th und W54th Street. Es scheint sich um einen Hinterhof zu handeln. Route wird berechnet. Ankunftszeit bei Maximalem Schub; 6 Minuten.]  
„Stell mich zu Steve durch."  
Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe seine KI erneut mit ihm Kommunizierte.  
[Ich konnte Captain Rogers nicht erreichen, Boss. Sein Signal entfernt sich jedoch von Peters.]  
Leise vor sich hinfluchend, raste das Genie über den dicht besiedelten Wald bis er die ersten Wolkenkratzer vor sich empor ragen sah.  
„Verflucht nochmal, Steve. Wenn ich da an komme und das war nur um mich aus dem Labor zu holen, trete ich dir in deinen perfekten Amerika Soldaten Arsch."  
Er wusste, selbst wenn es so wäre, dass er einfach nur erleichtert sein würde. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er nur vermeiden in Panik aus zu brechen.  
Er kam dem leuchtenden Punkt auf der Karte, die er auf seinem Interface sehen konnte näher und landete in mitten eines schäbigen Hinterhofs. Allerdings konnte er Peter nirgendwo entdecken. Er ließ die Maske einfahren und sah sich um.  
„PETER?!"  
[Zu ihrer rechten Boss]  
„DAD!"  
Tony zögerte keinen Augenblick und schob den Müllcontainer, hinter der er die Wärmesignatur erfasst hatte, vorsichtig zur Seite.  
Sofort sprang sein Sohn hinter diesem hervor und klammerte sich laut aufschluchzend an ihm fest.  
„Hey. Hey. Es ist alle gut. Alles okay, Kumpel. Ich bin ja da."  
„Daddy. Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich hab gemacht was Paps gesagt hat aber... ich hatte wirklich Angst."  
„Shhhhhht, es ist alles gut. Dir kann nichts mehr passieren."  
Er drückte den Kleineren etwas von sich um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
„Gehts dir gut?"   
Noch bevor der kleine antworten konnte, riss er erschrocken die Augen auf als er Blut an seiner rechten Hand bemerkte.  
„Peter, bist du verletzt? Was ist passiert? Wo ist Steve?"  
Kurz irritiert folgte der jüngere dem Blick seines Vaters, bevor er vehement den Kopf schüttelte.  
Seine Stimme war leise und er starrte wie gebannt auf die rote Flüssigkeit auf seiner Haut.  
„Das ist von Papa glaub. Die haben ihn mit irgendwas getroffen als wir im Park waren und dann sind wir weg gelaufen und die Männer sind uns hinterher. Papa sagte dann, ich soll mich verstecken und auf den Knopf drücken und er wollte gleich wieder da sein aber er ist nicht da. Daddy wo...?" Weinend schluchzte der Kleine auf, woraufhin Tony ihn wieder eng an sich zog.  
„Er kommt bestimmt bald wieder, Peanut. Er verhaut wahrscheinlich grad die Männer, die dir Angst gemacht haben."  
Peter hatte sein Gesicht gegen den Hals des Älteren gedrückt, wodurch seine Stimme etwas gedämpft wurde.  
„Können wir ihn suchen?"  
„Peter ich... ich werd ihn gleich suchen gehen. Versprochen. Aber ich bring dich erst einmal von hier weg. Wir gehen zum Tower. Happy müsste dort sein und-„  
Erst jetzt fiel Tony die Blutspur auf, die deutlich aus der Gasse führte. Noch einmal zog er Peter enger an sich bevor er langsam den Tropfen folgte.  
„FRIDAY. Irgendwelche verdächtigen Aktivitäten in der Nähe?"  
[Nein. Die Umgebung zeigt keinerlei Kampfhandlungen.]  
„Die Spur geht zur Straße. Schätze, wir können mal einen Blick riskieren."  
Tatsächlich waren sie bald wieder in der Nähe der Hauptstaße, jedoch endete die Spur abrupt an einer weiteren Abzweigung.  
„Was zum.... Cap kann sich ja wohl schlecht in Luft aufgelöst haben. FRIDAY, ich brauch das Signal."  
[Ortung fehlgeschlagen. Es scheint, dass das Handy von Captain Rogers inaktiv ist, Boss.]  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seiner Bauchgegend breit. Jedoch versuchte er es mit aller macht zu unterdrücken.  
Er sah sich um und überprüfte die Hausfassaden, schnell war klar, das der Blonde sich nicht über die Dächer ab gesetzt hatte. Allerdings fiel ihm eine Überwachungskamera an der Ecke auf.  
„FRIDAY. Sag mir, dass das Ding da oben funktioniert."  
[Kamera ist funktionsfähig und übertragt, Boss.]  
„Na wenigstens etwas. Ich will alles was du da drauf findest und zwar ASAP."  
[Datenstreaming läuft]  
Ein schwarzer Sportwagen kam mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihnen zum stehen und Tony war schon dabei, das Visier zu schließen und einen Schritt zurück zu machen, als er erkannte, wessen Auto da gerade vor ihnen gehalten hatte.  
Natasha sprang aus der Fahrerseite und ließ die Türe einfach offen stehen, als sie auf ihn zu rannte.  
„Tony. Was ist passiert? Ich hab den Notruf rein bekommen und bin sofort los. FRIDAY sagte, das Peter den Panikknopf gedrückt hat und du unterwegs bist. Wo ist Steve?"  
Eine weitere Person öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg langsam aus dem Fahrzeug.  
Die Augen des Billionärs weiteten sich ungläubig und er sah fassungslos auf seine Teamkollegin.  
„Sind wir hier grad bei versteckte Kamera? Denn wenn's so ist ist das ein wirklich beschissener Zeitpunkt Nat."  
Natasha blickte kurz über ihre Schulter, bevor so etwas wie ein reuevoller Blick über ihre hübschen Gesichtszüge huschte.  
„Wir... James war noch nicht bereit und wir hatten besprochen es langsam anzugehen. Heute war der Tag an dem wir Steve alles erzählen wollten und waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier, als wir die Info erhalten haben."  
Noch immer ungläubig drein blickend schüttelte Tony nur den Kopf.  
„Wie auch immer. Ich hab dafür jetzt keine Zeit. Wir müssen Steve finden."  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
Tony warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu bevor er kurz zu Peter sah, der noch immer sich panisch an ihn klammerte und dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Spionen lenkte.  
Diese verstand und nickte nur.  
„Peter sagte... es hörte sich an als wäre er angeschossen worden und ich hab seine Spur verfolgt. Aber diese endet hier und ich hab keine Ahnung was-„  
[Boss, Übertragung abgeschlossen]  
„Warte kurz."  
Er ging zu dem Wagen hinüber und setzte Peter auf die Rückbank, welcher sich jedoch vehement weigerte ihn los zu lassen.  
„Hey Camp. Alles okay. Du kennst den Wagen von Tante Tascha. Sieh mal hier". Er drückte auf einen Knopf woraufhin ein Hologramm auf der Rückenlehne des vorderen Sitzes erschien.  
„Ich bin in einer Minute wieder da. Du kannst dir so lange einen Cartoon ansehen, okay?"  
„Ich will nicht. Ich will bei dir bleiben. Ich will zu Paps"  
„Ich weiß, mein Großer. Aber damit wir unseren Cap schnell wieder finden, musst du nur eine Minute ganz stark für mich sein und hier warten. Du schaffst das doch, oder?"  
Zögernd nickte der Jüngste und umklammerte fest seine Kette ehe er auf den Bildschirm sah.  
Tony schloss die Tür und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Natasha hatte sich in dieser Zeit leise mit Bucky unterhalten, der währenddessen ihre Umgebung aufmerksam betrachtete.  
„Ich hab hoffentlich gleich ein Bild von der Überwachungskamera da oben, was uns weiter hilft. Vielleicht können wir dann darauf schließe, in welche Richtung Steve gegangen ist. Sein Handy ist auf jedenfall aus und FRIDAY sagt, das Signal ist tot."  
Natasha warf ihm einen besorgen Blick zu, woraufhin er schwer einatmete und diesmal gänzlich das Visier schloss.  
„Okay, gibs mir auf den Schirm."

Tony hatte die Luft angehalten als er das Geschehen verfolgte. Er konnte nur Steves Rücken durch den Winkel der Kamera sehen bis sie ihn letztendlich in den Van hievten und davon fuhren.   
Er musste alle Kraft aufbringen die er hatte, um nicht sofort kopflos los zu preschen oder alternativ auf der Stelle in die Knie zu gehen.  
Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und als sich sein Helm nach Beendigung des Videos automatisch hob, ging sein Blick starr ins Leere.  
„Tony? Was ist los?"  
Der Brünette hatte die Frage nur am Rande, wie durch Watte, wahr genommen und er erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum als nur ein einziges Wort über seine Lippen kam.  
„Steve..."


	13. Kapitel 13

Tony hatte völlig neben sich gestanden. Sein Verstand arbeitete auf hochtouren, und er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er gerade gesehen hatte.  
Das war unmöglich, Steve konnte nicht wirklich entführt worden sein.  
Er hatte im ersten Moment geglaubt, das die Munition die ihn getroffen hatte, ihn getötet hätte- aber dann hätte viel mehr Blut dort sein müssen.  
Allerdings war der Super Soldat gegen jeglichen Gifte immun, zumindest bisher.  
Wie konnte es also sein, das der blonde tatsächlich von so etwas ausgeknockt wurde?  
Er spürte nur am Rande wie Peter sich an ihn schmiegte und automatisch zog er seinen Sohn enger an sich.  
Natasha hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden, allerdings ohne Erfolg.  
Bucky hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt nach dem dritten Versuch, und sie hatten ihn zum Auto gezogen wo er nach einem kurzen Befehl den Anzug abgelegt und eingestiegen war.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung was weiter geschehen war, doch er vermutete das die beiden den Mark 46 im Kofferraum verstaut hatten.  
Die knapp zwei Stunden Fahrt nahm er nicht wirklich war, und als die Spionen den Wagen in der Garage parkten, war er erst aufgestanden nachdem Peter angefangen hatte zu weinen.  
Das leise Schluchzen hatte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung geweckt und sofort feuerte sein Gehirn aus jeder Windung.  
Schnell hatte er das Kind auf den Arm genommen und war, beruhigend auf ihn ein redend aus gestiegen.  
Natasha und Barnes konnten ihm kaum folgen als er in den Aufzug stieg und dieser automatisch auf die Private Ebene fuhr.  
Er hielt nicht inne sondern ging geradewegs in die Küche, holte für Peter eine Schokoladenmilch aus dem Kühlschrank um dann erneut wieder in den Aufzug zu steigen, und seine Teamkameraden ignorieren in das Penthaus zu fahren.

Peter hatte stumm auf seinem Schoß seine Milch getrunken, bevor sie einfach nur stumm da gesessen hatten bis er nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen war.  
Tony hatte ihn in sein Bett gelegt und leise die Türe geschlossen um keine Minute später erneut nach unten zu fahren.  
„Ins Labor. Informier mich wenn Peter wach werden sollte und schick mir alles was du hast auf den Rechner."  
[Boss, die anderen würden gerne erfahren was geschehen ist. Sie sind momentan alle im Teambereich versammelt.]  
„Schick sie runter. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich heraus finden was passiert ist."  
Erst in diesem Moment wurde dem Genie vollends bewusst was wohl wirklich passiert war und er schloss die Augen während er eine plötzlich aufsteigende Übelkeit zurück zu drängen versuchte.  
„Informier auch den Rest des Teams. Cod Alpha OmecodBeta."  
[Natürlich Boss]  
Die Tür öffnete sich und kaum das er sein Labor betreten hatte flackerten mehrer Hologramm Bildschirme auf. Auf einen war das Video zu sehen welches Tony zuvor aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.  
„Hack dich in die Daten vom Verkehrsministerium und verfolg diesen Van. Ich will wissen wohin sie gefahren sind. Ruf Matt an, er soll diesen Jeffrys von der CIA kontaktieren. Es ist mir scheiß egal das sie schon zweimal die Kontaktaufnahme mit Helen verweigert haben. Hier geht es nicht mehr nur um Peter sondern um Cap. Diese Typen waren Hydra nach den Abzeichen auf ihren Uniformen zu folge und der Kerl mit der hässlichen Visage war eindeutige dieser Warden. Sag ihm von mir aus das das ein Fall für die nationale Sicherheit ist wenn er weiter auf stur stellt."  
In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Verglasten Türen erneut als auch schon Natasha gefolgt von Sam Bucky und Bruce das Labor betraten.  
„Sagst du uns jetzt endlich was los ist? FRIDAY wollte nämlich ohne deine Zustimmung das Video nicht veröffentlichen."  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte began seine KI zu spreche.  
[Lifestream Übertragung, Agent Barton - aktiv. Colonel Rhodes - aktiv. SHIELD Security Leitung, Direktor Fury - eingehend - aktiv. Thor - Kommunikationsvereuch, fehlgeschlagen.]  
Ein weiterer Bildschirm öffnete sich in dem 3 Fenster aufgezeigt waren.  
Nach einer Sekunde erschien im ersten Clint. Im zweiten Rhodey und im Letzten saß Nick auf einem Stuhl, neben ihm Vision und Wanda.  
Clint war der erste der los redete.  
„Okay Tony sag mir das ich mich verhört hab. Cod Alpha Omecod Beta? Wirklich?"  
Der sah nur ernst in das Gesicht des Bogenschützen bevor er nickte.  
„Ich wüschet es wäre anders aber ja. Steve ist... wie es aussieht haben sie ihn."  
Einen Moment lang herrschte eine betroffene stille, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Brünette wie Natasha beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter von Bucky legte der aussah als würde er gleich die Beherrschung verlieren.  
Tony drückte auf die Holotatstur vor sich um das Video von der Gasse erneut ab zu spielen.  
Gebannt hatte alle das Geschehen betrachtet und wieder sagte eine ganze Zeit lang niemand etwas.  
Wanda hatte eine Hand ungläubig vor ihren Mund geschlagen während Vision seine auf ihrer Schulter ab gelegt hatte.  
Bruce war etwas grün im Gesicht geworden und Natasha war noch näher neben Bucky getreten.  
Sam vergrub die Hand im Polster von einem der vielen Drehstühle, die herum standen und Clint und Rhodey starrten einfach nur wütend auf die leere Straße auf dem Bildschirm.  
Tony musste sich räuspern ehe er zu sprechen begann doch seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das möglich ist aber sie haben wohl einen Weg gefunden Steve zu betäuben.  
Dieser Hässliche Kerl vor ihm ist auf jedenfalls Warden. FRIDAY, hast du was mit den Verkehrskameras heraus finden können?"  
[Der wagen fuhr in südliche Richtung jedoch ist er an einem Toten Winkel verschwunden und nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Gesichtserkennungssoftware läuft und ich habe alle öffentlichen Kameras angezapft bisher aber keine Übereinstimmung.]  
Wütend drehte das Genie sich um und fegte dabei eine Tasse von seinem Schreibtisch die lautstark zu Bruch ging.  
„Verfluchte scheiße. Wir müssen ihn finden und zwar sofort."  
Sam trat zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm.  
„Wir werden ihn finden. Steve wird sich nicht so leicht unter kriegen lassen. Er findet einen Weg mit uns in Kontakt zu treten."  
„Sämtliche SHIELD Einheiten sind informiert und suchen bereits die Gegend ab. Ich hab jeden Agenten darauf an gesetzt der nicht in einer Alpha Mission unterwegs ist. Diese Situation hat oberste Priorität."  
Unerwarteter weise war es Bucky der nach Fury's Ansprache einen Schritt nach vorne machte.  
„Ich kenne die meisten Hydra Standpunkte in der Umgebung. Vielleicht sollten wir dort anfangen."  
„Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Wir könnten schon lange unterwegs sein-„  
„Tony."  
Natasha hatte ihn unterbrochen.  
„Das hilft uns jetzt nicht. Wir müssen das strategisch an gehen und dürfen nicht in Panik aus brechen. James jetzt als Ventil zu nehmen bringt dich nicht weiter."  
„Wenn ich kurz unterbrechen darf." Fury schaute vom Bildschirm aus kritisch auf den Soldaten.  
„Was sagt uns das wir ihm überhaupt trauen können. Das letzte mal als er und Cap sich gegenüber standen wollte er ihn noch um bringen."  
Tony verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sein Blick glitt mit dem aller anderen auf den langhaarigen.  
„Er erinnert sich wieder langsam an alles. Außerdem hat er Steve aus dem Fluss gezogen. Glaubt ihr ernsthaft ich hätte ihn her gebracht wenn ich mir nicht absolut sicher wäre das er keine Gefahr dar stellt für uns?"  
„Natasha hat recht." Sam war es diesmal der neben die beiden trat.  
„Du wusstest also auch von ihm? Wie konntet ihr das vor Steve geheim halten?"  
Der dunkelhäutige sah schuldbewusst aif den Boden bevor sein Blick zu erneut zu Natasha glitt.  
„Wir wollten ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen bis wir uns nicht absolut sicher waren. Ich bitte euch einfach wenn ihr ihm schon nicht traut dann traut mir. Ich garantiere euch das er hierbei helfen kann und keine Gefahr dar stellt."  
Es blieb erneut einen Moment still ehe Tony seufzend aus atmete und sich übers Gesicht fuhr.  
„Wir können uns im Moment nicht leisten uns darum zu kümmern. Sag mir was du weist aber ich schwöre, wenn du auch nur falsch mit der Wimper zuckst oder uns verarschst, bereust du das Barnes."  
Ein angespanntes Nicken war alles was er von dem Assasinen erhielt bevor er einen weiteren Schritt vor trat.  
„Ich brauch eine Karte."  
Friday hatte sofort reagiert und auf dem Bildschirm auf dem zuvor das Video ab gespielt worden war öffnete sich eine Karte von New York und Umgebung.  
„Ich weis nicht welche, nach der Sache in Washington, noch intakt sind und genutzt werden aber die die ich weis sind hier gewesen."  
Bucky tippte auf mehrer Punkte auf der Karte welche sofort markiert wurden.  
Fury hatte ein Tablett heran gezogen und sah immer wieder zwischen diesem und der Karte hin und her.  
„Einige davon können wir ausschließen. Um die haben wir uns gekümmert nachdem Natasha die Daten veröffentlicht hatte. Ich schick euch was wir haben."

Tony hatte stumm abgewartet bevor er sich ab wandte.  
„Tony was hast du vor?"  
„Zwei sind nah genug. Ich seh mir das an."  
Es dauerte eine Sekunde in denen sich alle fragend an sahen ehe Bruce vor preschte.  
„Tony warte. Du kannst nicht allein in eine Hydra Basis wenn wir nicht wissen was dort ist."  
„Es dauert zu lange bis ihr alle dort seit. Ich nehm den Shotgun Anzug. Damit bin ich am schnellsten."  
Nun war auch Natasha neben ihm.  
„Wir verstehen ja das du Steve so schnell wie möglich finden willst, das wollen wir alle. Aber planlos in eine Basis vor zu preschen von der wir keine näheren Informationen haben ist Wahnsinn. Glaubst du Steve hätte das gut geheißen?"  
„Spar dir die Predigt okay. Ich geh nicht das Risiko ein das die ihn dort fest halten und wir am Ende zu spät sind."  
„Tones wenn die Basis intakt ist, ist das Risiko viel zu groß. Wir können uns nicht erlauben dich in dieser Situation vielleicht auch noch an Hydra zu verlieren. Denk an Peter."  
Tony wurde lauter während er sich zu dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes wandte.  
„Was meinst du was ich hier tue. Ich schaff das mit Peter nicht allein und war dabei bei dieser ganzen scheiße. Er muss wissen das es ihm gut geht. Er muss... das alles ist meine Schuld okay und ich bieg meine Fehler gerade."  
Erneut war es einen Moment still im Raum während alle Blicke auf den Billionär gerichtet waren dem jetzt erst bewusst wurde was er da gesagt hatte.  
Sein Blick wurde unfokusiert und glitt zu Boden.  
„Ich hätte dort sein sollen, wir hatten Peter versprochen... ich hatte es vergessen weil SI mich gebraucht hat für ein Projekt. Ich hätte sie einfach zum Teufel jagen sollen. Das die beiden heute allein da draußen waren... das wäre. Ich's passiert wenn wir zusammen dort gewesen wären. Wir waren nachlässig geworden. Diese Sinclair sagte das sie nicht auf geben. Steve wäre hier wenn ich einmal mein verdammtes Wort gehalten und jetzt sagt mir das ihr anders handeln würdet wenn ihr an meiner Stelle wärt."  
Keiner wusste so recht was er in diesem Moment sagen sollte.  
Niemand kam auf die Idee dem Genie für diese Situation die Schuld zu geben und sie konnten nicht wirklich glauben das dieser das wirklich glaubte, doch der Brünette schien das schweigen falsch zu deuten.  
„Seht ihr. Das ist meine Sache und ich werd das gerade biegen."  
Damit schloss sich in Sekundenschnelle der silberne Anzug um ihn und bevor jemand etwas ein wenden konnte war er verschwunden.  
„Solltet ihr ihn nicht aufhalten? Er glaubt doch nicht wirklich das es seine Schuld ist oder?"  
Die Blicke der Avengers wandten sich alle zu Bucky der irritiert durch die Runde sah.  
Natasha seufzte und legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter.  
„Wenn er sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat ist es fast unmöglich ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, der einzige der das am ehesten hin bekommt ist Steve und da der gerade.... Ich erkläre dir später. Was machen wir jetzt?"  
Rhodey rieb sich über die Stirn und atmete langsam aus.  
„Ich Versuch ihn per Kommuntikator zu erreichen aber er hat ihn aus geschalten. Keiner von uns kann mit dem Shotgun Anzug mit halten, schon gar nicht auf diese Distanz. Selbst mit dem Quinjet wärt ihr wohl zu spät da sollte er wirklich was finden. Schätze uns bleibt grade nur ab zu warten und zu hoffen."  
Clint hatte einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare.  
„Mir gefällt das nicht, ich komme auf jedenfall so schnell wie möglich zur Basis zurück."  
Nick verschränkte die Finger und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl etwas zurück. Man konnte sehen wie Vision, Wanda im Hintergrund einen Arm um gelegt hatte und leise mit ihr sprach.  
„Schätze für unsere zwei jüngsten hier ist die Nummer etwas zu groß. Ich werde sie erst einmal hier behalten, wenn ihr sie brauchen solltet gebt Bescheid."  
Die junge Hexe wollte protestieren als Natasha jedoch ihr zuvor kam.  
Es war eine unausgesprochene Rangordung in der die Spionin, nach Steve und Tony, das Kommando hatte.  
„Ich denke Nick hat recht. Ihr bleibt wo ihr seit vorerst. Allerdings könnt die Shield Agenten unterstützen bei der Suche. Ich denke die beiden sind dazu durchaus in der Lage."  
Die jüngste Rächerin hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf gesetzt und nickte ihrer Teamkammeradin nur zu während Vision sich gerade hin stellte und sich ebenfalls an die Spionin wandte.  
„Wir werden unser bestes geben bis Captain Rogers sicher heim gekehrt ist."  
„Ich geh zu Peter. Der kleine wird nach der ganzen Sache verstört genug sein. Ich denke er sollte nicht allein sein wenn er aufwacht."  
Bruce nickte Sam zu und stand auf.  
„Ich komme mit. Ich kann auch vom Penthaus aus arbeiten."  
Normal war das Stockwerk nicht so einfach zugänglich für jeden aber Tony hatte dafür gesorgt das dies außer Kraft für alle anderen Avengers trat sollte Peter sich dort aufhalten und er oder Steve gerade nicht anwesend sein.  
„Ich werd versuchen die Mission hier zu unterbrechen aber ich kann nichts versprechen."  
„Ist okay Rhodey. Wir versuchen Tony bis du zurück bist davon ab zu halten Dummheiten zu machen... das heißt noch mehr als er es jetzt gerade tut."  
Der dunkelhäutige lächelte die rothaarige sanft an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Glaub mit Nat, das ist unmöglich. Ich Versuch das seit der Zeit am MIT und sieh wohin es uns gebracht hat. Ich meld mich später wieder, meine Leitung ist sonst immer offen."  
Damit verwand das Bild des Colonels auf dem Bildschirm und auch Fury verabschiedete sich.  
„Wir observieren die markierten Ziele und ich mache Meldung sollte sich etwas auffälliges darunter befinden."  
Als letztes blieb die Leitung des Bogenschützen offen der dabei war sich auf zu richten.  
„Ich kläre hier alles mit Laura und werd spätestens morgen eintreffen. Bindet unseren Mister Impulsiv einfach fest wenn er zurück kommt. Ich werd ihm später die Leviten lesen für diese bescheuerte Aktion."  
Als auch diese Verbindung ab brach drehte Natasha sich zu den drei verblieben Männern um.  
„Okay dann... ihr seht nach Peter, wir sollten Jessica vielleicht informieren das sie sich die nächste Zeit bereit halten soll falls wir schnell weg müssen. Ich und James gehen oben nochmal über die Karte. Vielleicht fällt uns noch etwas ein was helfen könnte."  
Ein Nicken war Antwort genug bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzten.  
**********  
Tony hatte die erste Hydra Basis kurze Zeit später erreicht, jedoch war relativ schnell klar, dass diese schon seit längerer Zeit verlassen war. Er konnte keinerlei Wärmesignaturen aus machen und auch als er zur Sicherheit noch einmal im inneren nachsah, war nichts zu entdecken.  
Auch die nächste Einrichtung war verlassen. Diese war allerdings um einiges größer als die erste und im inneren fand er tatsächlich einen versteckten Gang, der in ein unterirdisches Labor führte.  
Er war froh über die Luftfilter in seinem Anzug denn der Anblick der sich ihm bot, ließ darauf schließen das der Gestank von Blut und verwesenden Leichen übermächtig war.  
Angewidert riskierte er nur kurze Blicke auf die seltsam wirkenden Toten bevor er nach einem letzten Check der Daten auf den Computern nach oben ging.  
Im Freien angekommen lehnte er sich gegen erschöpft gegen die Wand bevor er den Kommunikator aktiviertet.  
„Fury. Streichen die die Basen Delta 3 und Omega 2. Schicken sie ein Team zur letzteren, hier gibts jede Menge Leichen. Daten sind gesichert, ich werd erstmal zurück fliegen."  
Ohne eine Antwort der Direktors ab zu warten schloss er die Leitung wieder und sah sich um.  
Er fühlte einen seltsamen Druck in seiner Brust, er hatte so gewusst das die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering war das er Steve hier finden würde, doch er hatte gehofft...  
Bevor er wusste was er tat hatte sich der Helm geöffnet und er übergab sich schwallartig in den nächsten Busch.  
Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen ließ die Übelkeit nach und er ließ sich kraftlos an der Wand hinab gleiten.  
„Verfluchte scheiße Steve. Wo bist du?"


End file.
